Miami Beach
by Donny304
Summary: Sequel to Moving to Miami. Don takes his grandsons to his beach house and the Bakers join them. The Murtaughs are also there. Don hates Jimmy. Elliot finds out that Mark M and Sarah are dating and tries to break them up. Please Read and Review.
1. The Beach House

Michigan beat Norte Dame 47-21 so, that proves that I was right Notre Dame is overated. Unfortunately my Detriot Lions got killed today by the Bears but, the Bears are a good team. At least Detriot will beat Green Bay next week and their quarterback who should of retired.

Sequel to Moving to Miami. Don takes his grandsons Max, Mark and Danny to his beach house in Miami Beach. The Bakers stay in the same becah house as them. Charlie and Lorraine go with the Bakers. The Murtaughs are also in Miami Beach at their beach house. Don doesn't like Jimmy because he believes Jimmy is a stub up snob. Elliot finds out that Mark M and Sarah are dating and tries to break them up. Lorraine and Danny start to date and Charlie tries to drive a wedge between them. Charlie does this while dating Ann. Will the Mantias and Murtaughs get along or will it be a bloodbath?

I don't own any of the Bakers or Murtaughs or any other characters from a TV show or movie. I only own my created characters.

Ages

Baker's

Tom- 51

Kate- 48

Charlie- 22

Lorraine- 20

Henry- 17

Sarah- 16

Jake- 15

Mark- 14

Kim and Jessica- 12

Mike- 10

Kyle and Nigel- 8

Mantia's

Don- 67

Danny- 21

Mark- 16

Max- 15

Murtaugh's

Jimmy- 51

Sarina- 35

Calvin- 23

Ann- 22

Daniel- 19

Becky- 17

Elliot- 16

Kenneth- 14

Lisa and Robin - 10

Chapter 1: The Beach House

It's summer vacation. Jake made it to the semifinals of his weight class and lost. Tom's team went 3-7. Mark M and Sarah are dating but, every now and then they still argue. Jake was dating Nicole then they broke up before summer vacation.

"You guys have everything?" Tom asked his family.

They all nod their heads in argeement. They get into the minivan and head to Don's beach house. Sarah is on her cell phone with Mark M.

"I miss you." Sarah said to him.

"I miss you too." Mark M said to her.

"Mark keep your eyes on the road!" Don echoed through the cell phone as he let Mark drive to his Z to the beach house.

"I'm watching the road Grandpa." Mark sighed.

"It's so cool that your Grandpa is letting you drive his Z. My Dad won't let me drive the minivan." Sarah told him.

Don takes the cell phone from Mark.

"He'll call you back." Don told Sarah as he hung up Mark's cell phone.

Mark gives Don a dirty look.

"Keep your fucking eyes on the damn road." Don then told him.

"I could of talked to Sarah and drove at the sametime." Mark then sighed.

"And get me a ticket?" Don then asked him.

"I get the point." Mark replied.

"And slow down." Don then told him.

"All right. Chill out." Mark then told him.

"With you for a Grandson I can't 'Chill out.' " Don said to him.

Mark rolls his eyes at Don.

"And don't roll your eyes at me. I'll smack you upside your big ass head." Don told him.

Back in the Baker minivan. Sarah is looking out the back window.

"Are you still thinking about Mark M?" Mike asked her.

"He's my boyfriend." Sarah told him.

"I hate him." Mike said to her.

"Just because it started to drizzle when he locked you out of the house doesn't give you a reason to hate him." Sarah told him.

"Sarah, I was soaked when I was finally let back in. I had a cold for the rest of that week." Mike stated.

"Stop being a crybaby about that." Sarah told him crossing her arms.

"I'm going to get him bad somehow." Mike said to her.

"Sure you are." Sarah said to him as she patted him on the head.

"You'll see." Mike replied.

"Would you two stop arguing." Jake said to them.

"What's your problem?" Mike then asked him.

"He's still upset that Nicole dumped him." Sarah said to Mike.

"Shut up Sarah." Jake snapped at her.

"Would you both be quiet me and Jessica are doing our summer reading." Kim told them.

"Did you two bring your books for summer reading?" Kate then asked them.

"No." Jake and Sarah said at the sametime.

"I did." Mark B then said to them.

"That's because you, Kim and Jessica are bookworms." Jake told him.

Henry is asleep in the back seat. Nigel and Kyle are playing their PSP's and Mike decides to take his out. Jake takes out his CD player and Sarah tries to call Mark M's cell phone but, Don won't let him pick it up. Two hours later they arrive at Don's beach house. They all get out of the minivan. They see Don, Mark M, Danny and Max unpacking their stuff. Danny drove Don's SUV that has his boat attached to the back.

"I missed you." Sarah said as she kissed Mark M.

"Same here." Mark M smiled.

Tom looks at them.

"Don, I hope that your Grandson and my daughter's rooms will not be near each other." Tom said to him.

"I have everything under control." Don told him.

"What are you going to do?" Tom then asked him.

"I haven't the slightest clue yet." Don laughed.

"I thought you said you have everything under control?" Tom then asked him.

"And I thought you said that you can coach football?" Don replied.

"That's not funny." Tom said to him.

"Don't worry I'll figure something out." Don reassured him.

"I sure hope so." Tom said to him.

"If I can sell out Madison Square Garden everytime I wrestled there, I sure as hell can keep my Grandson away from your daughter." Don smirked.

Tom and Don walk in. They unpack everthing and have a BBQ. During the BBQ Don sees an SUV go into the driveway across the street.

"Please don't let it be him." Don said to himself.

"Don't let it be who?" Mike then asked him.

"You don't know this guy. He's a real jerk and stuck up." Don replied.

"You sound like my Dad when he use to talk about Mr. Murtaugh." Mike told him.

"Your Dad knows Jimmy Murtaugh?" Don then asked him.

"Yeah. They use to hate each other but, now they're friends." Mike explained.

"How can anyone be friends with that guy?" Don then asked him.

"We're friends with them." Mike said to him.

"I can see being friends with everyone else in that family but, not him." Don then explained.

Don sees Sarina get out of the SUV.

"His daughter looks hot. Too bad I'm an old man otherwise I would..." Don then looks at Mike.

"You would what?" Mike then asked looking back at him.

"Averi scopa sua su la natiche ." Don told him in Italian. (Translation: I would have fucked her up the ass.)

Danny is walking by him and shakes his head because he understood what Don just said. Mike just looks at him with a confused look on his face.

"You should go to the beach with the others. I'll get you guys when the food is done." Don said to him.

"Whatever." Mike shrugged as he went to the beach.

When the food is done Don gets everybody and they eat.


	2. Fighting

Chapter 2: Fighting

After dinner Sarah and Mark M take a walk on the beach and Elliot sees Sarah with him. Elliot goes up to them. Elliot grabs Sarah's shoulder. Sarah turns around and sees it's Elliot. She hugs him. Mark M just looks at them.

"What are you doing here?" Sarah asked him in excitement.

"I'm here on vacation at my Dad's beach house." Elliot replied.

"It's nice to see you again Elliot." Mark M said to him.

"Same here." Elliot replied.

"You two know each other?" Sarah asked them.

"I see him and his family around here every summer." Mark M told her.

"How's your Grandpa?" Elliot asked him.

"He's good. How's your Dad?" Mark M then asked him.

"He's all right." Elliot replied.

"It's so good to see you two are friends." Sarah said to them.

They start to laugh.

"Did I miss something?" Sarah then asked them.

"Me and Elliot aren't friends. We're just tolerate each other for a week or two then we don't have to see each other until next summer and we do it all over again." Mark M explained.

"Exactlly." Elliot agreed.

"We'll see ya later Elliot." Mark M said to him as he started to walk away.

He looks back and sees Sarah still standing there with Elliot. Mark M walks back over there.

"How do you two know each other?" Elliot then asked Sarah.

"My Dad and his Grandpa are friends. My family would sometimes come down here for vacation." Sarah explained.

"And now me and her are dating." Mark M then told him.

"That's going to suck when she goes back to Evanston." Elliot smiled.

"Elliot, last summer my family moved down here." Sarah told him.

"That's why you guys weren't at the lake last summer?" Elliot then asked her as his smile came off his face.

"That would explain it." Mark M then smiled.

Elliot gives him a dirty look.

"Calm down Elliot." Mark M then told him.

"I think you should go." Sarah said to Elliot.

"But, Sarah." Elliot said to her.

"Elliot, she said get lost. Now, get lost." Mark M told him.

Elliot walks away from them.

Max, Jake and Mike are hanging out by Don's pool.

"Max, what is your cousin Mark afraid of?" Mike asked him.

"Your sister Sarah." Max replied sarcastically.

"I'm serious." Mike said to him.

"I don't know." Max then shrugged.

"Why do you want to know what his cousin is afraid of anyway?" Jake then asked him.

"I want to get him back for locking me out that day." Mike told them.

"Good luck, kid." Max told him as him and Jake walked away.

Mike sees Sarah and Mark M coming back from the beach.

"You and him went out on a date?" Mark M asked her.

"It was only one date." Sarah told him.

"Where did you guys go?" Mark M then asked her.

"We went to a place called None of your Business." Sarah then told him.

"I told you everywhere me and Ruthie went on our dates." Mark M then said to her.

"Why do you want to know where me and Elliot?" Sarah then asked him placing her hands on her hips.

"You look hot, when you have your hands on your hips." Mark M told her as he went to kiss her.

Sarah puts her hand in his face.

"I love it when you play hard to get Ms. Attitude." Mark M told her.

"I'm not playing Mark. Why do you want to know where me and Elliot went on our date?" Sarah asked him again taking her hand out of his face.

"I just want to know where you guys went that's all." Mark M shrugged.

"I'm not telling you." Sarah replied.

"Please?" Mark M then asked her making a sad face.

"No way." Sarah then told him.

"That sucks." Mark M then said to her as they walk by Mike.

Mark M messes Mike's hair up.

"I don't mess up your hair." Mike told him as he he unmessed his hair.

"That's because you can't reach up here." Mark M said to him.

"Stop picking on my brother." Sarah said hitting Mark M in the arm.

"Fine, I'll leave him alone." Mark M said rubbing his arm.

Mike laughs at Mark M. Mark M pushes Mike and he falls to the ground.

"You can't push me." Mike said to him.

"I didn't mean to push you on the ground." Mark M told him as he helped him up.

Sarah punches Mark M in the arm again.

"I said to stop picking on him." Sarah then told him.

"I didn't mean to push him on the ground it was an accident." Mark M told her rubbing his arm again.

"I think I scrapped my knee." Mike said to Sarah.

"You hurt him." Sarah told Mark M.

"I didn't hurt him. He's fine." Mark M replied as he went towards Mike.

"Sarah, he's going to hit me again." Mike said as he grabbed Sarah tightly.

"Mark, leave him alone." Sarah then told him.

"All right. Just, don't hit me again." Mark M told her.

Mike then sticks his tongue out at Mark M.

"Did you see what that Dwarf just did?" Mark M then asked Sarah.

"This is your last warning stop picking on him." Sarah warned him.

"But, he just stuck his tonuge out at me." Mark M then told her.

"Mike, did you just stick your tongue out at him?" Sarah then asked Mike.

"No." Mike replied.

"You little liar." Mark M said to him.

Sarah sighs and walks away. Mike looks at Mark M.

"That's only the beginning. I'll teach you for locking me out of my own house." Mike smirked as he walked away from Mark M.

Mark M looks at Mike and laughs to himself.


	3. Don and Jimmy

Chapter 3: Don And Jimmy

Don's doorbell rings. Don looks out the window and sees Jimmy and Sarina.

"Oh shit." Don said to himself as he saw who it was.

"Come on Don open the door. We know you're here. Your outdated Z is still leaking oil in your driveway." Jimmy laughed as he rang the doorbell again.

Tom comes over to the door.

"Don't open it." Don told him.

"Why?" Tom then asked him.

"Because Jimmy Murtaugh is behind that door and I don't want to let him in." Don explained.

Tom opens the door anyway and lets Jimmy and Sarina in.

"Tom, what are you doing here?" Jimmy asked him.

"I'm here on vacation with my family." Tom replied.

"And Don let you borrow his run downed Z?" Jimmy then asked him.

"That Z could beat any of your cars anyday in a race." Don told him as he came out from behind the door.

"Hey, Don. It looks like father time hasn't been good to you." Jimmy laughed.

"And how old are you Jimmy 60?" Don then asked him.

"I'm not 60 Don. Maybe you should put your glasses back on old man." Jimmy then laughed.

"I don't need glasses like you James." Don told him. (He knows how much Jimmy hates to be called James.)

" I see you're still taking steroids Donny." Jimy said to him. (Jimmy knows how much Don hates being called anything but, Don.)

"It's called working out. Maybe you should try it sometime." Don then told him.

Sarina nudges Jimmy.

"Oh, excuse me Dear. Don, this my new bride Sarina." Jimmy introduced Don to Sarina.

"Your new bride?" Don then asked him.

"That's correct. How come you haven't been re-married yet?" Jimmy then asked him.

"I'm too old to get married. I mean I date but, I won't get married ever again. My first wife was the woman for me." Don explained.

"That's so sweet." Sarina said to him.

"What wife is this Jimmy, Wife 35?" Don then asked him.

"You're very funny Don." Jimmy told him.

"Thanks Jimmy I try." Don told him.

They go to the livingroom to sit down and have a few drinks.

"How's your son's doing?" Jimmy then asked him.

"They're doing great. Jesse is a Captain in the Miami Police Department and Elivs recently retired from professional boxing." Don told him.

"My kids are doing good. Calvin is a doctor, Ann is a wonderful artist, Daniel got a full ride to Harvard to become a lawyer, Becky is receiving all these scholarships from top colleges for her knowledge in mathematics, Elliot is still excelling in sports and academics, Kenneth is really showing interest in business and will one day take over Murtaugh Inc., while Lisa and Robin are winning gold medals for swimming in the Junior Olympics." Jimmy smiled.

"That's great Jimmy. Good, for them." Don told him.

"Well enough about me and my kids. How are your grandsons doing?" Jimmy then asked him.

"They're all doing well. Danny is still playing football for the Michigan Wolverines starting at cornerback and on special teams you know punt, kick off, kick return and punt return. Mark is getting scholarships offers for basketball from schools like North Carolina, Duke, UConn, Florida, Florida State and Miami. And my youngest grandson Max is being himself excelling at baseball and in school. Now that I think of it, all my grandsons are doing well in school." Don replied.

Max, Jake, Mark B and Kenneth then run into the livingroom. They hear an explosion outside.

"What the fuck was that?" Don asked as he heard the explosion.

"Nothing." Max replied.

"That wasn't nothing." Tom then told him.

"Before you get mad Dad, it was all Mark and Kenneth's fault." Jake told him.

"Our fault. You two were there also." Kenneth then told them.

"Me and Jake were nowhere near you two." Max then said to them.

"You guys were right next to us." Mark B then said.

They argue over who was there and whose fault it was.

"Enough!" Don yelled as he got up.

They all stare at him.

"Before, you all get grounded let's see what happened." Don told them as they went outside.

They find a small crater on the beach with pieces of fireworks that exploded in it.

"Explain how this got here?" Tom then asked them.

"Yeah, Mark and Kenneth explain how this got here." Jake said to them.

"Jake, isn't that a piece of your bookbag in the crater?" Kate then asked him.

"How did that get in there?" Jake asked shocked.

"You tell us." Tom then told him.

"Max, I know you had something to do with this." Don then told Max.

"I had nothing to do with this." Max told him.

"Me, Kenneth, and Mark lit some fireworks and they exploded we didn't know it was going to leave a crater in the beach." Jake explained.

"I told you I had nothing to do with this." Max said to Don.

"Who are you kidding? You were the one who bought the fireworks and the matches." Jake then told him.

"Then why were they in your bookbag?" Max then asked him.

"Because you said 'Let's put them in your bookbag since I brought them here.' " Jake told him.

"And how are Mark and Kenneth involved in this?" Kate then asked Jake.

"They were the ones who lit the fireworks." Jake explained.

Max looks at Don who looks like he's about to explode.

"Grandpa, you all right?" Max asked him.

"I'm fine Max." Don sighed.

"How long am I grounded for?" Max then asked him.

"That's not up to me. That's up to your Dad." Don replied.

Mark B and Jake are both grounded for a month and Kenneth is grounded for two weeks. Don calls Elivs and Max is grouned for a month also.

On the deck Mark M is watching Sarah and Elliot. Mike gets an idea and sits next to him.

"What's wrong?" Mike asked him messing up his hair because he can reach Mark M's hair when he's sitting.

"You touch my hair again I swear I'll toss you to the ground on purpose this time." Mark M told him.

"You do know that Sarah still likes Elliot?" Mike then asked him.

"Stop busting my chops." Mark M told him.

"I'm serious. Sarah still likes Elliot." Mike then told him.

"She can like him all she wants. I'm her boyfriend." Mark M stated to him.

"For how much longer?" Mike asked him.

Mark M looks at Mike. Mike gets up and walks away. He has Mark M right where he wants him thinking about Sarah breaking up with him to be with Elliot.


	4. Boat Trip

The wrestlers in this fan fic aren't real so don't sue.

Chapter 4: Boat Trip

Mike is watching TV in his room when Mark M walks in and turns it off.

"Hey!" Mike said to him.

"Tell me everything you know about Elliot and Sarah." Mark M demanded.

"You have to be alot nicer for me to tell you anything." Mike smirked.

"Could you please tell me about Elliot and Sarah?" Mark M then asked him.

"Um,no." Mike replied.

"You little Twirp." Mark M then said to him.

"Now, you get nothing." Mike said to him.

"You'll talk or else." Mark M told him grabbing his arm and closing the door.

"They only went out once. That was it. They went to the movies and saw Ice Age." Mike explained.

"The movies? That was it?" Mark M then asked him.

"Yeah. Elliot also did the move." Mike then told him.

"He kissed her?" Mark M then asked him.

"No, he put his arm around her." Mike then told him trying to pull his arm away.

Mark M lets go of Mike and Mike falls to the ground because he was trying to pull his arm away from Mark M.

"You're a klutz. You know that?" Mark M laughed helping Mike up.

"I'm not a klutz." Mike said to him.

Mark M looks at Mike.

"I'm sorry if I've been mean to you since you moved here last year." Mark M apologized.

"Really?" Mike then asked him.

"It's just that I was always the younger brother being picked on and since you are Sarah's younger brother I guess I thought that I could pick on you like Danny did to me." Mark M explained.

Danny walks by them and pushes Mark M aside.

"See what I mean?" Mark M then asked Mike.

"When my older brothers or sisters pick on me I go to my Mom or Dad." Mike told him.

"I'm too old to do that. You just have to get them back." Mark M explained.

"How do you get back at Danny?" Mike then asked him.

"Mark!" Danny yelled as he came out of his room covered in syrup.

"I placed a bucket of syrup over his door so when he opened it he would get covered." Mark M laughed.

"You're not going to be laughing when I get my hands on you." Danny told him.

Danny goes to walk but slips because the floor is covered in syrup. Mark M and Mike walk away.

When Sarah gets back after hangingout with Elliot she sees Mark M and Mike sitting outside.

"What did you do to my brother now?" Sarah asked him.

"Nothing." Mark M replied.

"Mike, did he do anything to you?" Sarah then asked him.

Mike looks at Sarah then at Mark M.

"Yes." Mike told her.

"You just can't stop picking on my brother!" Sarah yelled at him.

"He apologized to me for being mean to me." Mike then told her.

"He doesn't apologize that often." Sarah said to him.

"Well he did." Mike then told her.

"Mark, I don't know what to say." Sarah then said to Mark M.

"How about 'I'm sorry for yelling at you for no reason' ?" Mark M then asked her.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you for no reason." Sarah said to him.

"And you and Elliot are just friends." Mark M then said to her.

"I can't say that." Sarah told him.

"Sarah I don't care if you and Idiot hangout." Mark M told her.

"It's Elliot." Sarah then corrected him.

"Samething." Mark M shrugged.

"I don't know why you two don't like each other." Sarah then told him.

"How was Ice Age?" Mark M then asked her.

"It was okay." Sarah said to him.

"That's because you were on a date with Elliot and not me." Mark M then smiled.

"Who told you me and Elliot went to see Ice Age?" Sarah then asked him.

"I took a guess." Mark M then lied.

Sarah looks at Mike.

"I might have told him." Mike then explained.

"You might have?" Sarah then asked him placing her hands on her hips.

"Okay, I told him." Mike then confessed.

"I can't trust you anymore Mike." Sarah told him as she walked away.

Mike slumps down.

"It's okay Mike." Mark M told him.

"It's all your fault! I hate you!" MIke yelled at him.

"What did I do?" Mark M then asked him.

"Leave me alone for the rest of this vacation!" Mike then snapped at him.

Mike runs back into the house and goes to his room.

The next day Sarah isn't talking to Mike or Mark M and Mike isn't talking to Mark M. Jimmy invites everyone on his boat even Don. They all go on the boat. Sarah is hangingout with Elliot to make Mark M jealous.

"Hey Don, you like fishing?" Jimmy asked him.

"I hate fishing." Don told him.

"I bet I can catch more fish then you." Jimmy then told him.

"You probably could because I don't fish." Don then said to him.

"Did you ever try fishing?" Jimmy then asked him.

"Once when I was ten." Don replied.

"That was a century ago. You don't have to use a wooden stick and string anymore. They have things called rods now." Jimmy said to him sarcastically.

"I'm not being sucker in to competing against you." Don told him.

"You afraid of losing to me?" Jimmy then smirked.

"Jimmy I'm not a child. You aren't going to bait me into competing with you." Don told him again.

"If you're too old to do it I understand." Jimmy told him.

"Whatever Jimmy." Don waved him off.

Don goes into the cabin below and gets himself a beer. He comes up to watch Jimmy cast as Jimmy cast his rod falls apart.

"What in the world?" Jimmy asked himself.

"Cheers mate." Don told him as he lifted his beer to toast Jimmy.

Jimmy looks at Don and scowls at him.

"You want me to try Jimmy?" Don then asked him.

"Okay Bigshot." Jimmy said to him.

Don takes a rod.

"Remember Don, it's all in the wrist." Tom then told him.

"I know." Don replied.

"It's not like you're throwing a haymaker in the wrestling ring." Tom then told him.

"I know." Don sighed again.

"That was a great match you had against Joe 'The Italian Stallion' Marcelli." Mike then told him.

"Thanks Mike." Don laughed.

Don goes to cast and Jimmy interupts him.

"Use your wrist not your whole arm." Jimmy reminded him.

"For the last time I know." Don replied getting aggrivated.

Don cast and when he cast he uses his whole arm and flinges the rod into the ocean.

"I guess I don't know my own strength." Don smirked.

"You did that on purpose." Jimmy said to him.

"No, I didn't. My wrist is just stronger then most." Don smiled.

"Must be those steroids." Jimmy then told him.

"Just because other wrestlers used steroids doesn't mean I did." Don snapped.

"It's a known fact that people that take steroids are aggrivated more easily and prone to violence." Jimmy stated.

Don takes a deep breath and sighs.

"I'm not prone to violence." Don then told him calmly.

"Have you been taking Anger Management classes?" Jimmy then asked him.

"No. When you coach football especially with kids you need to learn to be patient and not lose your cool." Don explained.

Jimmy walks away.

"You went to Anger Management didn't you?" Tom then asked him.

"One or two classes." Don replied.

They walk away and continue to spend the day on Jimmy's boat.


	5. The Breakup

Chapter 5: The Breakup

On the boat Sarah and Elliot were sitting next to each other laughing, catching up and talking. Mark M is watching them when Max and Jake walk up to him.

"What's up cous?" Max asked him.

"Nothing." Mark M shrugged.

"Dude, you've been watching my sister and Elliot all day." Jake told him.

"How do you guys know?" Mark M then asked them.

"Mark, we're grounded. We have nothing better to do." Max explained.

"Everyone else is swimming near the boat." Mark M said to them.

"Again grounded." Max then told him pointing to himself and Jake.

"Then why are Kenny and Mark B swimming?" Mark M then asked them.

"We don't want to go swimming." Max replied.

"We find it more interesting to spy on you spying on Sarah and Elliot." Jake told him.

"I need you two to do me a favor." Mark M said to them.

"Sure what is it?" Jake asked him.

"I need you two to tell me everything Sarah and Elliot are talking about." Mark M said to them.

"Could you repeat that?" Jake then asked him.

"Sure we'll do it." Max replied.

"My sister is going to kill us both." Jake told him.

"And my cousin asked us to do him a favor." Max said to him.

Mark M sees Elliot put his arm around Sarah.

"Never mind I'm going to deal with this myself." Mark M told them as he went to confront Elliot.

Mark M has rage in his eyes. His fist are clinched ready to go.

"Elliot this is the best day of this whole vacation." Sarah said as she put her head on his shoulder.

"It is now." Elliot smiled.

Sarah smiles back at him.

"Don't you think that Mark M will be jealous?" Elliot asked her nervously.

"Why are you afraid of him?" Sarah then asked him.

"Who me? No way. I can take that guy." Elliot told her full of confidence.

Elliot laughs nervously and checks behind him for Mark M and gives a sigh of relief when he doesn't see him. A few minutes later Elliot goes in kiss Sarah but, that's when Mark M gets there and pushes him in the water. (If you thought I was going to let Elliot kiss Sarah, you're crazy.)

"Mark, why the hell would you do that for?" Sarah asked him outraged.

"He put his arm around you and was about to kiss you." Mark M replied.

"What's your point?" Sarah then asked him.

"My point is that I'm your boyfriend not the guy in the water." Mark M told her.

"You were my boyfriend." Sarah then told him.

"Back up. Did you just break up with me?" Mark M then asked her.

"I believe I did." Sarah told him.

Elliot gets back on the boat.

"What'd I miss?" Elliot asked Sarah soaking wet.

"I just broke up with Mark." Sarah explained.

"What a shame. So, that means your single again?" Elliot smiled.

"Elliot, I need time to chill out before I have another boyfriend." Sarah told him.

Mark M smiled alittle when he heard that. Sarah sees that and kisses Elliot on the lips right in front of him. (I said I wasn't going to let Elliot kiss Sarah. I never said anything about Sarah kissing Elliot.)

"I thought you needed time to chill out?" Mark M then asked her.

"I'm all chilled out but, you look hot let me cool you down." Sarah said as she pushed Mark M in the water.

Sarah and Elliot walk away together. Mark M is in the water and shruggs his shoulders. He swims around for a while. When he gets back on the boat Jake and Max stare at him.

"What happened?" Jake laughed.

"Sarah pushed me into the water after I pushed Elliot in the water." Mark M explained.

"Me and Jake saw the whole thing." Max told him.

"Great witnesses." Mark M said sarcastically.

"To what?" Jake then asked him.

"Sarah breaking up with me." Mark M explained.

"Are you going to get back together?" Max then asked him.

"And deal with her attitude. Her 'Don't care about what you think of me.' attitude that drives me wild." Mark M then explained.

"Dude, what Elliot did was wrong." Jake told him.

"Well Sarah and her attitude are his problem now." Mark M sighed as he walked away to dry off.

Max and Jake look at each other. Jake sees that Max is about to say something really stupid.

"Don't even say it." Jake told him.

"Say what?" Max then shrugged.

"That we should break up Sarah and Elliot." Jake explained.

"I was going to say that we should go get something to eat but, your idea is better." Max smiled.

"Me and my big mouth." Jake sighed as he placed his hand on his forehead.

"I was thinking that we should break up Sarah and Elliot but, I was hungry and you said it first." Max then told him.

"I knew it." Jake said to him.

"But, if Sarah ask it was your idea because you said it not me." Max explained.

"Dude, that's so unfair. She'll rip me apart. It will be like one of those nature shows when they show a lioness tearing up a zebra only ten times worse then that." Jake told him.

"Dude, you're so afraid of your sister." Max laughed.

"And you aren't?" Jake then asked him.

"You have a good point there." Max told him.

When they get into the cabin below they see Mike in there.

"Let's ask Mike to help us break up Elliot and Sarah." Max said to Jake.

"He's not going to do it. He likes Elliot way more then he likes your cousin." Jake explained.

"I hate it when you're right." Max sighed.

Jake and Max eat and plan a way to break up Elliot and Sarah.


	6. Charlie And Lorraine Arrive

Chapter 6: Charlie And Lorraine Arrive

When they get back to shore The Bakers and the Mantias go back to Don's beach house and the Murtaughs go back to their beach house. When they walk in they see Lorraine and Charlie. They all say hi and hug them.

"Where's Danny?" Lorraine asked Don.

"He's on the beach running." Don replied.

Lorraine goes out of the beach house and onto the beach. She sees Danny running without a shirt on and a walkman on. As he runs by she smiles at him but, he doesn't see her. She sees a little shell and throws at his head. It hits him in the back of the head and he turns around and sees Lorraine waving to him. Danny walks over to her.

"Why did you throw a shell at me?" Danny asked her.

"It was your brother Mark." Lorraine replied flashing her eyes at him.

"I'm going to kill him." Danny smiled.

"That can wait." Lorraine said to him.

Charlie comes outside with a shirt for Danny. He hands the shirt to Danny.

"Here." Charlie said to him as Danny looked at the shirt.

"Thanks Bro." Danny replied wiping the sweat off his face and handing it back to Charlie.

"I gave it to you to put on." Charlie told him.

"That shirt's covered in sweat I'm not putting that shirt on." Danny told him.

"Just put on a shirt." Charlie told him as he walked away.

"What's his problem?" Danny asked Lorraine.

"What? I wasn't paying attention." Lorraine said to him.

"You were staring at my body weren't you?" Danny then asked her.

"Yes, I was." Lorraine replied sweetly.

In the Mantia Beach House Charlie is watching Lorraine and Danny through the window. Mark M goes over to him.

"What are they doing?" Mark M asked him.

"I don't know but, your brother should put a shirt on." Charlie told him.

"I think he should also. I mean look at the way Lorraine is just staring at him like he's a piece of meat." Mark M told him.

"That is pretty disturbing to watch." Charlie then told him.

"Why can't Sarah stare at me the way Lorraine stares at Danny?" Mark M asked himself.

"Those are my little sisters you're talking about." Charlie warned him.

"From here I don't think Lorraine is so little anymore." Mark M smiled.

Charlie glares at him.

"I'm gone." Mark M said walking away from the window.

Mark M sees Sarah and walks over to her.

"What a day." Mark M said to her.

"The best day of my life." Sarah smirked.

"You can stop acting like you and Elliot are boyfriend and girlfriend. I'm jealous all right. I get it I'm a jealous boyfriend." Mark M told her.

"Who's acting?" Sarah asked him as she walked away from him.

In Max's room him and Jake are thinking of ways to break up Elliot and Sarah when Mike walks in.

"What are you two doing?" Mike asked them.

"We're trying to break up Elliot and Sarah." Jake explained.

"Why?" Mike asked them.

"So my cousin doesn't mope around this beach house all vacation." Max told him.

"Mark and Sarah can't get back together. Mark's mean to me." Mike explained.

"He's not mean to you." Jake told him.

"He locked me out of our house." Mike told him.

"Not again." Jake sighed.

"He did. And then he pushed me to the ground." Mike then told them.

"Mike, you were pulling your arm away from him and when he let go your momentum made you fall to the ground." Max then told him.

Mike gives him a confused look.

"That's the same look I give Mr. Felds in science class." Jake said to Max.

"I'm a wiz in science." Max then told him.

"Whatever." Mike shrugged as he walked out of Max's room.

Mike gets an idea and goes to Sarah's room.

"Hi Mike." Sarah smiled as he walked in.

"I know something you don't know." Mike said to her in a singing voice.

"I'm too old for that. Tell me or I'll pound." Sarah then told him.

"Max and Jake are in Max's room thinking of ways to break up you and Elliot." Mike explained.

Sarah scoffs and goes to Max's room.

"Don't you knock?" Max asked not seeing who it is.

"What are you guys doing?" Sarah then asked them.

"Oh, it's you." Max said in a down voice.

"If you two are planning to break up me and Elliot forget it because that's not happening." Sarah told them as she walked out of his room.

"How did she know what we were doing?" Max then asked Jake.

"Mike." They said at the same time.

Mike gets this weird feeling and decides to go outside.

"Mom, have you seen Mike?" Jake asked Kate.

"He just went outside." Kate replied.

"And you're grounded which means you can't go outside." Tom explained.

"Same for Max." Don then said to Jake.

Jake goes back upstairs to Max's room.

"Mike is smarter then we give him credit for." Jake told Max.

"How?" Max then asked him.

"He went outside." Jake explained.

"He knew that we were grounded so he went outside." Max then said to Jake.

"I just said that only using fewer words." Jake explained.

Max looks at him and laughs. Jake leaves Max's room to go to his.

Outside Mike is shooting the basketball. Mark M sees him and sees how many missed shots he has.

"You want me to show how to do it?" Mark M asked him as he came outside.

"I don't need your help." Mike snapped at him as Mike was taking another shot.

"Apparently you do." Mark M told him as the shot missed.

"I'm just frustrated that's all." Mike told him.

"About what?" Mark M then asked him.

"About alot of things." Mike then told him.

"Let me see the ball." Mark M said to him.

Mike passes him the ball. Mark M takes a shot from half court and makes it in without a problem. He then smiles.

"You can't do that again." Mike said to him.

Mike gives him the ball again and Mark M makes it again. Mark M makes five half court shots in a row.

"If I do anymore my arm will fall off." Mark M told Mike.

"Mark, Kim and Jessica want to talk to you." Mark B told him from inside the house.

Mark M goes back into the house.

"They said to meet them in their room." Mark B then told him.

Mark M goes into Kim and Jessica's room and sees Jake in their also.


	7. Class Is In Session

Chapter 7: Class Is In Session

"Do you know why we're here?" Mark M asked Jake.

"I have no clue." Jake shrugged.

Kim and Jessica then walk in the room. Kim has a white board that you can write on and she puts in the front of the room.

"School ended two months ago." Jake reminded them.

"Me and Jessica are going to teach you two how to be romantic boyfriends." Kim told them.

Mark M and Jake moan.

"Kim, I am a romantic boyfriend." Mark M told her.

"Correction you were a boyfriend. Never a romantic boyfriend at that." Kim then told him.

"I'm out of here." Mark M said as he walked towards the door.

"If you leave you will never get Sarah back." Jessica told him.

"Will this be on tape so I can listen to it whenever I want?" Mark M asked them as he sat back down.

Kim bangs a ruler on the board.

"First lesson if your girlfriend shivers and it's cold outside what do you do?" Kim asked them.

"I would bring them in close so our body heat keeps each other warm." Mark M replied.

"Sweet but, wrong." Kim told him.

"I would do the same as Mark." Jake told them.

"Again wrong." Jessica then told him.

"The correct answer would be you give your jacket to her." Kim told them.

"What if we're not wearing a jacket?" Mark M then asked her.

"If it's cold out you'll be wearing a jacket." Jessica then told him.

"We're in Miami it never gets below 50 degrees down here." Mark M then smiled.

"Mark, if you want our advice keep quiet." Kim said to him.

"He does bring up a good point." Jake then said to them.

Kim hits Jake with the ruler.

"What was that for?" Jake then asked her.

"Shut up and listen." Kim then told him.

"That has to hurt." Mark M then laughed.

Kim then hits him with the ruler.

"Hey! That does hurt." Mark M exclaimed.

"Can we continue with the lesson?" Kim asked them.

"Go ahead just don't hit us with that ruler again." Mark M replied.

"Then shut up and pay attention." Jessica then told them.

"When you bring your date to a fancy restaurant you pull out her chair for her." Kim explained.

"What's a fancy restaurant?" Mark M asked them sarcastically.

"A restaurant that you never bought Sarah on a date to." Jessica smirked.

"She told you everything we did?" Mark M then asked them.

"Correct." Kim and Jessica replied together.

"Then she tells you what her and Elliot do?" Mark M then asked them.

"She does but, we're not telling you or Jake." Kim explained.

"Why can't you tell me?" Jake then asked them.

"Because you'll tell Max and he'll tell Mark." Jessica explained.

"I think you like my cousin Max." Mark M then said to Jessica.

"I do not." Jessica said turning red.

"Oh my god. You do like Max." Kim then said to her.

"Maybe alittle. He's really cute and sweet." Jessica said to her.

"My younger sister likes my best friend." Jake said to himself.

"As least she has a crush on someone you know." Mark M then explained.

"That's the problem I do know him." Jake answered.

"Max is a nice guy." Mark M then told him.

"I know he is but, it's my little sister." Jake then told him.

"I don't have that problem. I don't have a sister, just a few girl cousins on my Mom's side of the family." Mark M shrugged.

Mark M and Jake leave the room so Jessica and Kim can talk more about Jessica's crush on Max. Sarah is in Lorraine's room.

"I see that you and Elliot are back together." Lorraine said to her.

"Yeah." Sarah replied.

"You don't sound too thrilled about it." Lorraine then told her.

"Elliot is a nice, sweet and romantic guy. He treats like I'm his girlfriend not like Mark." Sarah explained.

"You and Mark did all kinds of things together." Lorraine then told her.

"We played basketball, hungout, watched TV mostly sports and did guy things. He didn't see me as his girlfriend but, more of a friend that's a guy." Sarah then explained.

"Then why aren't you thrilled you're going out with Elliot?" Lorraine then asked her.

"Because he doesn't like pulling pranks on people, he's not as fun as Mark and he's too serious." Sarah then said to Lorraine.

"And you Mark had alot of fun together. You were perfect for each other." Lorraine then said to her.

"I'm smart but, so are Elliot and Mark. All Elliot wants to do is talk about what college were going to. Mark doesn't worry about those things yet." Sarah told her.

"Sarah you have alot more in common with Mark then you do with Elliot. You're both athletes, smart, avid sports fans and like the same kind of food." Lorraine told her.

"What does food have to do with anything?" Sarah then asked her.

"With a guy food means everything." Lorraine smiled.

"Elliot likes those fancy restaurants. I mean they're great and all but, I don't fell like I can be myself in those restaurants." Sarah explained.

"Sarah, face it you're a Tomboy. No matter how hard I try to turn into a girly girl I can't." Lorraine then told her.

"Can't I be both a Tomboy and a girly girl?" Sarah then asked Lorraine.

"With Elliot you act like a girly girl more then a Tomboy and with Mark you act more like a Tomboy then a girly girl. You have to show Elliot that you're a Tomboy and show Mark that you can be a girly girl at times." Lorraine explained.

"I'll try that with Elliot. Thanks Lorraine." Sarah smiled.

"Anytime Sarah." Lorraine hugged Sarah.

Sarah leaves Lorraine's room to find Elliot.


	8. Sarah The Tomboy

Chapter 8: Sarah The Tomboy

Sarah finds Elliot who was looking for her.

"You look different." Elliot said to her.

"How?" Sarah then asked him.

"First of all you're wearing a Chicago Bears jersey." Elliot said to her.

"So?" Sarah then asked him.

"You never wore anything associated with sports around me except for a Bears hat." Elliot explained.

"You want to play basketball?" Sarah then asked him.

"Sure, where's Jake?" Elliot then asked her.

"You want to play me in basketball?" Sarah then asked him.

"I don't think so." Elliot smirked.

"You're afraid I'll beat you." Sarah then told him.

"I don't think it would be fair if we played each other. I mean I am a guy and you're a ..." Elliot started to say.

"Mark played me in basketball all the time." Sarah then explained.

"That guy will do anything to win." Elliot said to her.

"I beat him when we played." Sarah replied.

"And he made the boys basketball team for his high school?" Elliot then laughed.

"I made the girls basketball team." Sarah then told him.

"The girls basketball team. It's not like you tried out for the boys team." Elliot replied.

"Are you saying that you're not going to play me because I'm a girl?" Sarah then asked him getting angry.

"Yeah." Elliot shrugged.

"Meet me on the court and I'll show you how much of a girl I can be." Sarah told him.

Elliot goes to the basketball court.

"We'll play to seven." Sarah told him as she checked him the ball.

Elliot plays Sarah and Sarah beats him 7-0.

"That was fun." Elliot smiled.

"You let me win." Sarah then told him.

"No, I didn't." Elliot replied nervously.

"When I had the ball you didn't even play defense you let drive the lane and score." Sarah explained.

"Maybe I did let you win." Elliot sighed.

"I knew it!" Sarah yelled at him.

"If I played like I know I could play I would of killed you." Elliot told her.

"I don't think you would of." Sarah snapped at him.

"I'm going back to my beach house. Do you want to come with me?" Elliot then smiled.

"No!" Sarah yelled at him.

Elliot goes back to his beach house leaving Sarah on the court alone. Mark M walks onto the court.

"You want some real competition?" Mark M smiled as he picked up the basketball.

"I'm not in the mood Mark." sarah told him.

"Come on. You barely beat me last time." Mark M pleaded with her.

"I don't feel like playing." Sarah snapped at him.

"Then I guess I win by forfeit. I was going to beat you anyway." Mark M smirked.

"Mark, I just played a close game with Elliot and I'm tired." Sarah lied to him.

"I saw the whole thing. He wimped out and let you win." Mark M explained.

"He didn't let me win." Sarah told him.

"Sarah, you beat him seven to nothing. It looked like he didn't even try." Mark M then said to her.

"You let me win the first time we played together." Sarah told him.

"I never let you win. I'm as competitive as you are. I don't even let my Dad beat me when I play him." Mark M smiled.

"He played football not basketball." Sarah then told him.

"My brother played basketball and I beat him most of the time." Mark M then said to her.

"He's not as good as you are in basketball." Sarah explained.

"I didn't even let your eight year old twin brothers beat me." Mark M told her.

"You played Nigel and Kyle?" Sarah then asked him.

"Okay, maybe I let them beat me but, that was the only time." Mark M replied.

"Mark, you are so shallow." Sarah scoffed.

"I let them beat me." Mark M then told her.

"They're eight." Sarah then snapped at him.

"I didn't let your brother Mike beat me." Mark M then explained.

"Good for you. You beat a ten year old in basketball." Sarah told him sarcastically.

"It wasn't easy. Mike is a cheater. He must get that from you." Mark M then smirked.

"I never cheat." Sarah told him.

"You cheated on the English Final in May." Mark M reminded her.

"I never cheat in sports." Sarah then told him.

"Prove it. Play me in a one on one. Game eleven." Mark M said to her as he picked up the basketball.

"No way." Sarah told him.

"Why not?" Mark M then asked her.

"I want the ball first." Sarah smiled as she took the ball from his hand.

Mark M and Sarah play basketball. Mark M is playing Sarah like he would if Sarah was guy. Playing tough defense and not letting her drive on him. The final score is Sarah 13 and Mark M 11. (Win by two.)

"That was fun." Mark M said trying to catch his breath.

"And I beat you. I'm 2-0 today undefeated." Sarah said rubbing it in in Mark M's face.

"Actually you're only 1-0. The game against Elliot didn't count because he played like a girl." Mark M told her.

"At least he was considerate enough to let me win." Sarah said as she chucked the ball into Mark M's gut.

"Does this mean you're still mad at me?" Mark M asked her as she walked away.

Mark M shakes his head and goes back inside the beach house.


	9. Advice

Chapter 9: Advice

Sarah goes into the beach house and goes to Lorraine's room.

"Teenage boys are so annoying." Sarah said as she sat on Lorraine's bed.

"What happened?" Lorraine asked her.

"I played Elliot in a game of basketball and got mad at him for letting me win. Then I played Mark in a game of basketball and he didn't let me win but, I still beat him and then I got mad at him." Sarah explained.

"You got mad at Elliot for letting you win, then you got mad at Mark for not letting you win?" Lorraine then asked her.

"Those seem to be the facts." Sarah replied.

"Sarah, your little dilema is getting too complicated for me to help you with. Which guy do you like more?" Lorraine inquired.

"I like them both the same but, for different reasons." Sarah then told her.

"Why do you like Elliot?" Lorraine then asked her.

"He's smart, funny, handsome and romantic." Sarah explained.

"Why do you like Mark?" Lorraine then questioned.

"He's also smart, funny and handsome. He's also a goofball and likes to have fun." Sarah then explained.

"If I were you I would pick Mark." Lorraine told her.

"Why?" Sarah then asked her.

"Elliot is a sweet guy but, he seems like a stick in the mud." Lorraine answered.

"I don't know who I want to go out with." Sarah said to her.

"Aren't you dating Elliot?" Lorraine then asked her.

"I am but, I still like Mark. The only reason I went out with Elliot was so I could make Mark jealous but, now I'm starting to like Elliot again. I can't decide who I want to be my boyfriend." Sarah said to her.

"Who do you want to be your boyfriend?" Lorraine then asked her.

"I don't know. That's the problem." Sarah sighed.

In Mark M's room.

"I can't believe I was so stupid." Mark M said to himself in the mirror in his room.

"I can believe it." Danny smiled as he walked in.

"Danny, I'm not in the mood for this." Mark M told him.

"Come on Little Bro, what's up?" Danny asked him.

"It's Sarah." Mark M replied.

"Oh God. You're still not over her. She seems to be over you." Danny explained.

"How do you know?" Mark M then asked him.

"Hello? She's going out with that Prep School asshole." Danny said to him.

"I guess you're right." Mark M sighed.

"You guess I'm right?" Danny then asked him.

"That's what I just said." Mark M replied as he lied on his bed.

"Listen Mark, if you want Sarah back go get her back." Danny told him.

"She's happy with Elliot." Mark M then told him.

"Fine, lie around here and mope but, remember this Elliot guy has to go home sometime." Danny told him as he left Mark M's room.

Mark M thinks about what Danny just said and leaves his room.

"I knew you would see it my way." Danny smiled.

Danny and Mark M go outside.

"The first thing you need to do is be romantic." Danny told him.

"I don't know how." Mark M replied.

"Fake it. Chicks love that romantic crap." Danny explained.

"How do you fake being romantic?" Mark M then asked him.

"You asked the right person that question." Danny grinned.

"You faked being romantic with your girlfriends?" Mark M then asked him.

"Some of them." Danny answered.

"What do I need to do?" Mark M then questioned him.

"You need to find Sarah and look into her eyes. Girls find this very romantic." Danny explained.

"Did you do that with Sarah's older sister?" Mark M then asked him.

"No. She was drawn to me by my six pack of abs." Danny told him.

"You're so full of it." Mark M laughed.

"Show em if you got em." Danny said to him.

"I can't go up to Sarah without a shirt she'll think I'm mentally ill." Mark M told him.

"I forgot that Sarah is not your typical sixteen year old girl." Danny laughed.

"You're right she isn't. That's why I love her." Mark M said to him.

"Bro, she beats you in basketball." Danny explained.

"I know she does. She's the only girl that could beat me in basketball." Mark M then smiled.

"So, go get her back before that rich brat steals her from you." Danny told him.

"I will. Thanks Danny." Mark M said as he went to go find Sarah.

Give me ideas for the next chapter. You want to see how Max reacts to Jessica liking him, Danny and Lorraine going out on a date or Sarah telling Elliot and Mark M who she has chosen.


	10. The Club

Chapter 10: The Club

Mark M finds Sarah in her room. He knocks on the door.

"Go away Mark!" Sarah told him from the other side of the door.

"How did you know it was me?" Mark M asked her opening the door.

"I could of been naked!" Sarah then yelled at him.

"Well you weren't." Mark M replied.

"What if I were?" Sarah then asked him.

"Then today would of been my birthday." Mark M smiled.

"Get out now!" Sarah then told him.

"Come on Sarah." Mark M said to her.

"Where we going?" Sarah then asked him sarcastically.

"Outside. Just come outside with me." Mark M pleaded with her.

"Fine but, after that you have to promise to leave me alone." Sarah sighed.

"I promise. Scout's honor." Mark M said to her raising his right hand.

"You were in the Boy Scout's?" Sarah then asked him.

"As if. It sounded better with the 'I promise.' " Mark M laughed.

"God please help me." Sarah said looking at the sky.

Mark M grabs her arm and goes outside with her. They get outside and are on the beach.

"What are all those lights for?" Sarah asked him.

"That's the annual party at The Teen Club." Mark M replied.

"The Teen Club?" Sarah then asked him.

"It's mainly for teenagers but, they also have a night club on the otherside for people over 18." Mark M explained.

"Are you asking me to go to that Teen Club with you?" Sarah then asked him.

"I wasn't but, since you brought it up let's go." Mark M said to her.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Sarah snapped at him.

"As friends? Just as friends?" Mark M then asked her.

"That's how we became boyfriend and girlfriend in the first place." Sarah reminded him.

"This time nothing will happen you have my word. Unless you want something to happen." Mark M then said to her.

"I'll go but, if you touch me I will punch you in the face." Sarah told him.

"Got it no touching." Mark M smiled as he put his arm around Sarah.

"I'm serious." Sarah said as she pushed Mark M on the ground.

"Okay. No touching." Mark M replied getting up.

Sarah and Mark M go to the Teen Club. When they walk in they see lights flicking and hear techno music playing.

"You have got to be kidding me." Sarah sighed to herself.

"The music they play sucks all they play is this techno garbage. And the flashing lights can give you a headache." Mark M laughed.

Sarah smiles alittle.

"There's a smile." Mark M said as he saw Sarah smiling.

"You're such an idiot." Sarah said to him.

"I know." Mark M shruggged.

"Is that Lorraine?" Sarah then asked him as she saw her sister with a guy who had his back to them.

"She's probably with some macho guy who's completely shallow." Mark M said to her sarcastically.

"She's with your brother Danny." Sarah then told him as Danny turned towards them.

"I knew she was with someone macho and completely shallow." Mark M then smirked.

"That's so mean." Sarah said to him.

"He's my brother. What am I suppose to say about him?" Mark M then asked her.

"About how nice he is and what a sweet guy he is." Sarah replied.

Danny sees Mark M and Sarah.

"Oh God." Danny sighed.

"What?" Lorraine then asked him.

"My annoying brother's here." Danny replied.

"And he's with my sister Sarah." Lorraine then said as she saw them.

Lorraine sees Mark M and Sarah and waves them over.

"Oh no." Mark M and Danny sighed at the same time.

"Let's go over there." Sarah said as she grabbed Mark M's arm and dragged him over there.

Sarah and Mark M sit with Danny and Lorraine.

"Hi guys." Lorraine said to them.

"Hey." Sarah replied.

Sarah elbows Mark M in the ribs and Lorraine nudges Danny.

"Hey." Danny and Mark M said not too excited about seeing each other there.

"What's wrong with you two?" Lorraine then asked Danny.

"Lorraine we're on a date. I don't want my Kid brother and his date here." Danny said to her.

"I'm not his date." Sarah told him folding her arms.

"Fine. I don't want my brother and his friend that's a girl here on our date." Danny then stated.

"Come on it will be fun." Lorraine said to him.

Just then Charlie walks in with Ann.

"Thanks for taking me here." Ann said to him giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Anytime. Now, where's Lorraine?" Charlie said as he started to look for Lorraine.

"You brought me here to spy on your sister?" Ann then asked him.

"She's out with Danny Mantia." Charlie told her.

"I heard that Danny is a real ladies man." Ann then told him.

Charlie sees Danny and Lorraine.

"I see them along with Sarah and Mark." Charlie said to her.

"Your brother?" Ann then asked him.

"No, Mark Mantia Danny's brother." Charlie then told her.

They walk over to them and sit down.

"Charlie what are you doing here?" Lorraine asked him.

"I can't bring my girlfriend here?" Charlie then shrugged.

"Hi Sarah." Ann said to her.

"Hi." Sarah replied surprised to see her.

"Where's Elliot?" Ann then asked her.

"He's not here." Mark M chimed in before Sarah could answer.

"Yeah. I'm here with Mark only as a friend." Sarah then told her.

"Yeah only as friends." Mark M then said to Ann in a disappointed voice.

Charlie is distracted by Ann and when he turns around Danny and Lorraine aren't there anymore.


	11. No Distractions

Chapter 11: No Distractions

Danny and Lorraine are walking on the beach.

"I thought Charlie was going to catch us leaving." Lorraine sighed.

"My brother is good for something." Danny then laughed.

Lorraine gets a chill and shivers. Danny wraps his arm around her and brings her in close to him. Lorraine places her head on his shoulder. They get to the beach house and walk inside.

"Where were you two?" Charlie asked them as he sat up from the couch.

"Chill out." Danny told him.

"That's my little sister." Charlie told him getting angry.

"Charlie, I'm not ten anymore. I'm twenty." Lorraine told him.

"I don't want you going out with him." Charlie then told her.

"I can go out with whoever I want." Lorraine told him.

"He's older then you." Charlie then told her.

"Only by a year." Lorraine said to him.

"Actually I'm 15 months older then you." Danny then chimed in.

"That's almost two years." Charlie then said to Lorraine.

"Mom is three years younger then Dad." Lorraine then told him.

"That's not the point." Charlie said to her.

"Then what's the point?" Lorraine then asked him.

"I'm your older brother and I look out for you." Charlie then told her.

Lorraine scofs at him and goes up to her room.

"See what you did?" Charlie asked as he looked at Danny.

"Me? I didn't do anything." Danny said to him.

"I don't want you going out with my sister." Charlie said to him.

"Speaking of going out. Where's Ann?" Danny then asked him.

"Shit. I left her at the club." Charlie said as he left the house to go back to the club.

When he gets outside he sees Sarah and Mark M walking home.

"Ann is mad at you." Sarah told him.

"Yeah. She said that she's going to slam your head against the concrete if she ever sees you again." Mark M then told him.

Charlie goes back into the house leaving Sarah and Mark M outside alone.

"I had fun tonight." Mark M said to her.

"I did too." Sarah then smiled.

Mark M laughs.

"What?" Sarah then asked him.

"I'm just remembering a few months ago when we glued our English sub to the chair." Mark M then laughed.

"I remember that. That was so awesome. Except for the part where we were both grounded for two weeks." Sarah then smiled.

"But, it was worth it." Mark M then said to her.

"It was. That was so much fun." Sarah laughed.

"You're not like any girl I ever met." Mark M said to her.

"What do you mean by that?" Sarah asked him not laughing anymore.

"I mean you're different and that's why I love you." Mark M said to her turning red.

Sarah kisses Mark M on the lips.

"I'm sorry." Sarah said to him.

"For what?" Mark M then asked her as he kissed her on the lips.

Elliot sees them from his window. Jake, Max and Mike also see them kiss.


	12. Mums The Word

Chapter 12: Mums The Word

The next afternoon Max is in a lounge chair by the pool when Jessica walks up to him.

"Hi Max." Jessica said to him.

"Hey." Max replied.

Jake sees Jessica with Max and goes up to them.

"Hey guys." Jake said to them.

Jessica gives him a look like she's telling him 'Go away!'

"It's such a nice day." Jake stated to them.

"Is there something you want Jacob?" Jessica asked him annoyed.

"I can't hangout with my best friend and my little sister?" Jake then asked her.

Max takes off his sunglasses and gives Jake a weird look.

"Are you feeling okay?" Max asked him.

"I'm fine." Jake lied.

"Then why do you sound nervous?" Jessica then asked him.

"I'm not nervous." Jake answered.

"I'll leave you two to talk." Max said to them.

"Max, I like you." Jessica blurted out to him.

"All girls say that to me." Max smiled.

"I mean I like you like you." Jessica then told him.

"I have a girlfriend." Max told her.

"Who?" Jake then asked him.

"I think I better go now." Max said as he ran off.

"I can't believe you Jake." Jessica scowled at him.

"You can't like my best friend. It's against the rules." Jake explained.

"What rules?" Jessica then asked him.

"The rules that guys have with their friends and Rule Number 1 is 'Never date a friends sister especially his younger sister.' " Jake told her.

"What's Rule Number 2?" Jessica then asked him.

"Never say a guys sister looks hot." Jake explained.

"Max said he all ready has a girlfriend." Jessica then told him.

"I think I would know if my best friend had a girlfriend." Jake stated.

"What if it's Nicole?" Jessica then asked him.

"He would of told me. Besides he wouldn't go out with Nicole a few months after we broke up." Jake then told her.

"Maybe he would." Jessica then smirked as she walked away.

This has all kinds of thoughts running through Jake's head. 'Is Max dating Nicole? Why wouldn't he tell me? I can't believe Max would date Nicole. How could he do that to me?'

"I have a headache." Jake said as he held his head.

Mark M and Mike are in the kitchen when Sarah walks in.

"Sarah he's picking on me again." Mike said to her.

"I am not." Mark M said.

"Are too." Mike then said.

"Am not." Mark M told him.

"Are too." Mike then told him.

"Mike, I'm not going to get dragged into this petty argument." Mark M said to him.

Mike sticks out his tongue at Mark M.

"I'll cut that off if you stick out at me one more time." Mark M warned him.

"Sarah did you hear what he just said to me?" Mike asked her.

Sarah doesn't answer him she's just starring into space.

"Sarah!" Mike then yelled at her.

"What Mike?" Sarah asked him in an annoyed voice.

"Mark is picking on me again." Mike then cried.

"Leave him alone Mike." Sarah said to him.

"But, he's picking on me." Mike then told her again.

"So, pick on him back." Sarah said as she left the kitchen.

Mark M and Mike look at each other.

"You were right. She didn't do anything." Mike said to him.

"Pay up." Mark M told him.

Mike pays Mark M five dollars because Sarah didn't do anything to Mark M.

Max is in his room when Jake walks in.

"Are you dating Nicole?" Jake then asked him.

"Do we have to do this now?" Max then asked him putting on a grey Miami Hurricane t- shirt.

"Yeah. Are you or are you not dating Nicole?" Jake asked him again.

Danny walks into the room and interupts them.

"You guys coming or not?" Danny asked them.

"Where?" Jake then asked him.

"To the Beach Club for the annual BBQ." Danny responded.

"We'll be right there." Max told him.

Max walks out of his room and Jake follows him.

"Dude, it's all right if you're going out with Nicole." Jake then said to him.

"Can we change the subject?" Max replied.

"All right. Do you like my sister Jessica?" Jake then asked him.

"She's three years younger then me. I know she's in our high school now but, she's still too young for me." Max explained. (Kim and Jessica skipped a few grades and went to high school.)

"What about Nicole?" Jake then inquired.

"I said drop it." Max then told him getting annoyed.

Max avoids Jake for the rest of the night. Elliot is at the BBQ and goes over to Sarah.

"Hi Sarah." Elliot said to her.

"Hi Elliot." Sarah smiled.

"Are you and Mark dating again?" Elliot then questioned her.

"No." Sarah told him.

"Then why did he kiss you last night? And why were you out on a date with him last night?" Elliot asked getting angry.

"I kissed him." Sarah snapped at him.

"Sarah we were dating. Not you and that delinquent." Elliot scoffed.

"All because he gets in trouble every now and then doesn't make him a delinquent. He takes risk and maybe you should starts doing that too." Sarah snapped at him as she walked away.

Elliot has rage in his eyes. He sees Mark M and Mike playing basketball, he gets an idea and grins evily.

It's now the middle of the night. The BBQ has ended, Max still hasn't said anything to Jake. And Sarah still hasn't decided who she wants to go out with. Mike is asleep in his room. He gets a cold feeling that night and it wakes him up. He looks around and doesn't see anyone. He sees the window opened so he closes it, when he gets back to his bed he falls back to sleep. Moments later he fells someones hand cover his mouth. Mike tries to scream but can't. Mike sees who it is and is in shock.

Who is Max dating?

Who has their hand over Mike's mouth?

Who will Sarah decide to go out with?

Make some guesses in your reviews and it will all be uncovered in the next chapter.


	13. Answers

Chapter 13: Answers

Mike is in shock when he sees who has their hand over his mouth.

"You're going to tell Sarah to pick me as her boyfriend." The person told him.

Mike nods his head. The person who has their hand over Mike's mouth then takes out a switch blade and holds it to Mike's throat and presses down. Mike closes his eyes thinking that he's dreaming. When Mike opens his eyes again the person is gone. He gets up and goes to his window, he doesn't see anyone when he looks out so he closes it. He can't get back to sleep. Mike hears someone come in the front door. He goes to the stairs and sees Mark M coming in. Mark M is almost in his room when he hears someone sigh. He looks behind him and sees Mike starring at him.

"What?" Mark M asked him in a quiet voice.

Mike keeps on starring at him and goes back to his room. Mark M then goes to his room and goes to sleep. The next day Mike doesn't go near Mark M. When everyone else is down stairs Mark M goes into Mike's room and sees a piece of fabric stuck on the window ledge in Mike's room. Mike walks in.

"What are you doing in here?" Mike asked him.

"I was just leaving." Mark M replied as he was leaving with the piece of fabric in his hand.

Mark M takes the fabric to Kim and Jessica and they run some test with their chemistry kit they brought with them. Kim and Jessica know who the person was in Mike's room last night. They don't tell Mark M.

Max is on his cell phone with is girlfriend and Jake is listening to him.

"I'll call you later. Bye." Max said as he hung up his cell phone.

"Was that Nicole?" Jake asked asked him.

"Jake, chill." Max told him.

"You're going out with Nicole aren't you?" Jake then asked him.

"That's none of your business." Max replied.

"If you're going out with my ex-girlfriend it is my business." Jake then told him.

"You are so paranoid." Max laughed as he walked away from Jake.

Danny and Lorraine are on the couch watching TV together when Charlie sits right in between them.

"Charlie, what are you doing?" Lorraine asked him.

"I'm watching TV with you guys." Charlie told her.

"That's cool and all but, Dude you could of sat over there." Danny told him pointing towards the other end of the couch.

"Danny, forget it let's just go outside." Lorraine said as she and Danny walked outside together.

Sarah is in the back when Mark M and Elliot come up to her.

"So, who did you pick?" They asked her at the same time.

"Do we have to do this right now?" Sarah then asked them.

"Yeah." They replied at the same time.

Mike walks out there and sees Mark M and Elliot.

"Sarah, I think you should pick Mark as your boyfriend." Mike said as he ran back into the house.

"That was weird." Sarah said as Mike closed the back door behind him.

"So, who is it?" Elliot then asked her.

"I can't go out with either of you. Elliot you're sweet, nice and romantic but, you need to lighten up. And Mark you're sweet, nice and fun but, you need to grow up." Sarah told them as she left them out there.

When Mark M turns around Elliot is gone. That afternoon Mike is on the beach when he gets the same chill he did the night before. He turns around and there's the person who had their hand over his mouth.

"Elliot, I'm sorry that I didn't tell Sarah to pick you as her boyfriend." Mike said with fear in his voice.

"You had one thing to do and you blew for me Mike." Elliot told him walking closer to Mike.

"I'll go back and tell Sarah to pick you." Mike cried.

"It's too late for that." Elliot said as he forced Mike to the ground on his stomach.

"Please Elliot." Mike whimpered.

Elliot ties Mike's hand behind his back.

"The ropes are too tight." Mike whined to him.

"Shut up. You had your chance talk but, you blew it." Elliot told him as he blind folded Mike and put tape over his mouth.

He brings Mike to his feet, takes Mike to his car, puts him in the trunk and drives off to hide Mike. Mike is trying to untie himself in the trunk but, he can't. When Elliot hits a speed bump too fast Mike bangs his head on the top of the truck and it gives him a cut above his eye. Elliot stops the car in front of this abandoned beach house. He pops his trunk and takes Mike out of it. Mike is shaking. Elliot takes him inside, unties, unblindfolds and takes the tape off of Mike. Mike tries to get up but, Elliot forces him back down and applies pressure to the back of Mike's neck almost snapping it. Mike starts to cry. Mike escapes Elliot's hold and is now wrestling with Elliot to get up in the process Mike rips his shirt. Elliot regains controll. Elliot picks up Mike and slams him against a wall and knocks him unconscious. Elliot then takes off Mike's shirt, jeans, shoes and socks. He puts Mike in a chair and ties his hands behind the chair. He blindfolds Mike and puts Mike's own socks in his mouth and then puts tape over Mike's mouth.

"I heard this place is haunted. Have a nice night with the ghost Mike." Elliot smirked.

Mike groans as Elliot is leaving the house. He gets in his car and drives off. It's now dusk and everyone is looking for Mike. As everyone is looking Mark M goes to Kim and Jessica's room and finds the test results of the fabric he saw.

"I knew it." Mark M said as he saw that the fabric belonged to Elliot.

Mark M comes downstairs as Don, Tom and Kate walk in.

"Did you guys find him?" Mark M asked them.

"No but, we better find him soon. There's a nasty thunderstorm heading this way." Don told him.

Mark M goes outside and sees that the sky is black and he fells the wind blowing. He shivers and goes back inside to get his JV basketball hoodie. He comes back outside and sees Elliot talking to Sarah.

"I don't know where Mike could be." Sarah said to Elliot.

"Don't worry Sarah he'll turn up." Elliot said embracing her.

"Elliot, can we talk in private?" Mark M asked him.

"Sure." Elliot said as they walked off.

"Where's Mike?" Mark M then asked him.

"I don't know Mark." Elliot told him.

"I know you were in his room last night." Mark M then told him.

"Now, that I think of it I could ask you the same question." Elliot said changing the subject.

"What question?" Mark M then asked him.

"Where's Mike?" Elliot then asked him.

"I don't know." Mark M replied.

Elliot smirks and walks away from Mark M.

"This night is going to filled with fright just like that night when we were seven." Elliot then stated.

This has Mark M thinking now. Back in the house Max gets a call on his cell phone and the only around is Jake. He looks at Max's caller id and sees Nicole's number.


	14. Lost, Then Found, Then Lost Again

Chapter 14: Lost, Then Found and Then Lost Again

Mark M continues to think about what Elliot said and finally remembers the night they stayed in the abandoned house. He goes to that house and walks in. He hears someone crying. He goes to that room and sees Mike tied up. He unties Mike. Mike looks at him.

"You okay?" Mark M asked him.

Mike nods his head. Mike puts on his clothes except for his shirt that's ripped. Mike and Mark walk out of the house.

"Do you know where we are?" Mike then asked him.

"I hope so." Mark M replied.

"You hope so?" Mike then asked him worried.

Mike sits on the beach.

"Can't you call someone?" Mike then asked him.

"I left my cell phone at the house." Mark M replied sitting next to him.

"How long have you coming here?" Mike sighed.

"My whole life." Mark M commented.

"And you don't know where we are?" Mike then asked him.

"I haven't been in this area for nine years." Mark M told him.

"Why?" Mike then asked him.

"Because that house is haunted." Mark M then told him.

"It's not haunted." Mike smirked.

"It's a good thing I heard you crying." Mark M smiled.

"I wasn't crying." Mike told him.

"Yes, you were." Mark M then said to him.

"I had my socks shoved in my mouth and tape over my mouth I couldn't make a sound if I was screaming my head off." Mike told him.

"Then who was crying?" Mark M then asked him as they both looked back at the house.

When they look back at the house they see a boy Mike's age in the window. They look at each other and when they look back he's gone.

"Did you see that boy in the window?" Mark M asked Mike.

"Did you?" Mike then asked him.

"Yeah." Mark M gulped.

"Then I did too." Mike replied.

"Let's get away from that house." Mark M suggested.

"Good idea." Mike argeed as they got off of the sand and headed back towards Don's Beach House.

The sky gets blacker and the wind starts to pick up. Mike starts to shiver and Mark M gives him his hoody.

"Aren't you going to be cold?" Mike then asked putting on the hoody.

"I'll manage." Mark M replied shivering.

They walk around for an hour it starts to rain. They walk into a beach house.

"I wonder why this place was abandoned also?" Mark M asked Mike.

"Because this is the same house we started in." Mike replied as he sat on the floor.

"I knew it looked familar." Mark M laughed as he on the floor.

Mike sighs and places his head in his hand.

"I'm never seeing my family ever again." Mike then cried.

Mark M puts his arm around Mike and sighs. Mike buries his head in Mark M's shirt and starts to cry.


	15. Found

Chapter 15: Found

Back at Don's beach house.

"Mark's gone also." Danny said to Don.

"I'll call his cell phone." Don told him.

"His cell phone is in his room." Danny then told him.

"It's pouring out there." Don then said to him.

"I'll go look for them." Danny said to him.

"It's too dangerous to drive anyway let alone walk." Don then stated.

"I'll look for them when it clams down." Danny then told him.

Back at the abandoned beach house.

"You okay Mike?" Mark M asked him.

"No." Mike groaned.

"What's wrong?" Mark M then asked him.

"I don't fell too good." Mike then told him holding his stomach.

"You're burning up!" Mark M told him as he put his hand on Mike's forehead.

Mike groans and coughs.

"I want my Mom and Dad." Mike said to Mark M crying.

"I promise you'll be back at the beach house with them after this storm." Mark M said to him.

Mike groans and sniffles.

At Don's beach house.

"Danny, where are you going?" Lorraine asked him.

"I'm going to find our brothers." Danny told her as he took the SUV keys and went to the garage.

"I'm going with you." Lorraine said to him as she got into the SUV.

The garage door opens.

"Crap." Don said as he heard the garage door.

He looks out the window and sees Danny in the SUV. The garage door now shuts.

"Danny I can't see anything." Lorraine told him.

"I know." Danny replied.

"Let's stop and go back." Lorraine told him.

"There's the abandoned beach house." Danny said to her.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Lorraine then asked him.

"We'll go in there and wait for the storm to past." Danny explained.

"I'll call my parents and tell them what we're doing." Lorraine told him.

They pull up to the abandoned beach house and walk in.

"Mark?" Danny asked as walked in.

Mark M runs up to Danny and hugs him.

"Lorraine." Mike cried as he saw her.

Lorraine runs up to Mike and comforts him.

"What are you doing here?" Lorraine asked him.

"Elliot tied me up and brought me here." Mike told her.

"Let's get you guys back to the beach house." Danny said to them.

"Don't you think it would be smarter if we satyed here until the storm died down." Mark M told him.

"Shut up Mark." Danny said to him.

"You shut up." Mark M then told him.

"Stop fighting!" Lorraine yelled at them.

"He started it." Danny told her pointing to Mark M.

"No I didn't." Mark M then replied.

"Yes you did." Danny then said to him.

"Didn't." Mark M then argued.

"Did." Danny then commented.

"Whatever." Mark M then said as he waved Danny off and sat in a corner.


	16. Arguing

Chapter 16: Arguing

In Max's room Jake and Max are arguing.

"You're going out with Nicole!" Jake yelled at Max.

"Yes. You happy now?" Max then said.

"You can't go out with Nicole a few months after we broke up." Jake explained.

"It was more like a few weeks after you guys broke up." Max then told him.

"What?" Jake then asked in disbelief.

"Jake, I'm sorry." Max then told him.

"What you did is unforgivable." Jake told him.

"She dumped you." Max then told him.

"Don't remind me." Jake scowled at him.

"Are you mad because you think that Nicole broke up with you to go out with me?" Max then asked him.

"I didn't but, now I do." Jake snapped.

"Well that wasn't the case." Max explained.

"I can't be mad at you." Jake then told him.

"And you can't be mad at Nicole. I mean compared to me you're a mediocre boyfriend while I'm an excellent boyfriend." Max said to him sarcastically.

"Shut up." Jake laughed as he threw a pillow at Max.

Mark M is still in the corner waiting out the storm. Danny sits next to him.

"What's with the attitude?" Danny asked him.

"What attitude?" Mark M shrugged.

"Mark, what did I ever do to you?" Danny then asked him.

"Why do you care? You never cared about me before you went to college." Mark M snapped.

"Yes, I did." Danny argued.

"You didn't even babysit me when Mom and Dad told you too. You would make out with Chelsea on the couch." Mark M then told him.

"Who's Chelsea?" Lorraine asked Danny.

"My old girlfriend. We broke up before we went to different colleges." Danny explained.

"Lorraine, can me and Danny have a few minutes to agrue alone please?" Mark M asked her.

Lorraine walks back over to Mike.

"I'm sorry." Danny apologized.

"That's not going to work." Mark M told him.

"What do I have to do then?" Danny asked him.

"Nothing will make me forgive you." Mark M scowled.

"Then sit here and cry you little brat." Danny told him as he got up.

Danny sits next to Lorraine and Mike.


	17. Ghost Stories

Chapter 17: Ghost Stories

Mark M is still in the corner.

"Mark says this place is haunted, is that true?" Mike asked Danny.

"That's a lie." Danny told him.

"No, it isn't." Mark M said as he sat next to them.

"I don't believe in that stuff." Danny said to them.

"Just let me tell the story." Mark M said to him.

"Whatever. I'll be over there." Danny said as he got up.

Danny sits on the couch.

"So, what happened?" Mike then asked Mark M.

"A boy was murder here. In fact Mike he was your age." Mark M said to them.

"What was his name?" Mike then asked him.

"I don't remember it happened when I was five." Mark M told him.

"It happened eleven years ago?" Mike then asked him.

"Can I finish the story?" Mark M then asked Mike.

"Please." Mike pleaded.

"The boy was here with his Step-Dad. His mother died from cancer and his real father left him and his mother when he was two. The boy's Step-Dad poisoned him and tied him to the same chair in the same room that you were in." Mark M told them.

"I don't like this story." Mike said as he hugged Lorraine.

"And ever since that day he's been haunting this house." Mark M then finished.

Danny is crying alittle.

"Are you crying?" Mark M then asked him.

"I have a confession." Danny said to them.

"What is it?" Lorraine asked him sitting next to him.

"I was friends with that boy. His name was Cody Burkemen. He looked just like Mike only Cody had blonde hair." Danny told them.

"You were?" Mark M then asked him.

"Yeah. I was the one who found him. I came into this house because the door was opened and I went upstairs and saw him tied up to the chair. I untied him and tried everything I could to revive him. I called my Dad on the phone over there and he called an ambulance and Cody was pronounced dead as soon as they got here. They found out he was poisoned. The afternoon before that me and Cody got into a fight over something really stupid." Danny explained.

"What was the fight about?" Mark M asked him.

"He lent me his Superman toy and I lost it. We swore we would never speak to each other ever again. I still can't find that toy. I know it's in my room in the beach house but, I don't know where." Danny replied.

"That sucks." Mark M said to him.

They continue to sit in the abandoned beach house and wait out the storm.


	18. Cody Reaches Out

Chapter 18: Cody Reaches Out

After Danny tells how he knew Cody Mike gets a chill so he puts the hood over his head. He starts to shake.

"You okay Mike?" Lorraine asked him.

"I'm fine." Mike replied.

"You sure?" Danny then asked him.

"Yeah. I'm just cold Dan." Mike replied.

Danny looks at Mike because not that many people called him Dan. The last person to call Danny 'Dan' that wasn't related to him was Cody.

Back at Don's beach house Charlie is pacing back and forth waiting for Lorraine and Danny.

"Dad, where could they be?" Charlie asked Tom.

"Lorraine called your Mom and told her Danny and her were going to wait out the rain in one of Danny's friends beach house." Tom told him.

Charlie sighs and grabs his jacket. He heads out the door and gets in his car. He drives until he sees Don's SUV and he pulls right behind it. He walks up to the door and opens it.

"Now, it's a party." Danny said sarcastically as Charlie walked in.

Charlie doesn't see Mike because him and Mark M went upstairs.

"What are you two doing here?" Charlie asked Lorraine and Danny.

"Waiting out the rain." Danny told him.

"It's drizzling out. You can drive in this weather." Charlie told him.

"I'll go find Mark and Mike." Danny said as he went upstairs.

Mike and Mark M are in a bedroom.

"Mike, why are we in this room?" Mark M asked him.

"For one thing I'm not Mike." Mike told him.

"Stop joking." Mark M said to him.

Mike removes the hood and he has blonde hair.

"When did you dye your hair?" Mark M then asked him.

"My hair was always blonde." Mike replied.

"I thought your hair was brown?" Mark M then asked him.

"I'm not Mike Baker." Mike told him.

"Then who are you?" Mark M then asked him.

"I'm Cody Burkemen." He smiled.

"That means you took over Mike's body?" Mark M then asked him.

"Pretty much." Cody laughed. (Mike will be called Cody until Mike is unpossessed.)

"Great joke Mike." Mark M said slapping him in the back.

"I'm not kidding Mark." Cody told him.

"Prove that you're Cody." Mark M said to him.

"All right. When your brother was nine he ate five hotdogs and then barfed after we went on the roller coaster because of all the loops it had in it and then it went backwards." Cody told him.

"That doesn't prove anything." Mark M said to him.

"When you were four he use to call you Marker because you would always get marker on everything." Cody then told him folding his arms.

"I never told anyone that." Mark M said in disbelief.

"Now do you believe me?" Cody then asked him.

"That night me and Elliot spent here, why did you scare us?" Mark M asked him.

"I was bored. It's gets boring really quick when you're dead." Cody replied.

"Why are you in Mike's body?" Mark M then asked him.

"I'm in Mike's body because I wanted to tell Danny that I forgive him." Cody said to him.

"I'll call him." Mark M said to him.

Mark M walks out of the room and runs into Danny.

"Why were you in that room?" Danny asked him.

"You have got to see this." Mark M told him as he pushed Danny into the room.

Danny looks around the room then at Cody.

"Cody?" Danny asked looking at his face.

"How did you know?" Cody then asked him.

"We were best friends." Danny replied.

"I just wanted to say I forgive you." Cody sighed.

"Don't it's my fault. I lost that Superman toy." Danny said to him.

"That was eleven years ago. We were stupid to fight over that toy." Cody said to him.

"Cody, I tried everything to revive you." Danny said to him.

"I know you did. You're a good person." Cody smiled.

Cody lies on his bed.

"I'll see you in the afterlife." Cody told Danny as he closed his eyes and put the hood over his head.

The room is filled with a chill and when Mark M removes the hood Mike has brown hair again.

"Mike?" Mark M asked him.

"Are we at your Grandpa's beach house yet?" Mike asked him.

"Let's get out of here." Danny smiled.

Him, Mark M and Mike go downstairs. Charlie sees Mike and picks him up.

"My stomach hurts. I feel like I'm going to puke." Mike groaned.

"Sorry Mike." Charlie smiled as he put Mike down.

Danny and Mark M get into the SUV. Charlie, Lorraine and Mike get into Charlie's car. Danny convinced Lorraine to go back to the beach house with Charlie.


	19. Back Home

Chapter 19: Back Home

They arrive back at the beach house. When Mike walks through the door he is swormed by the Bakers. Don looks at Mark M and shakes his head.

"I'm sorry Grandpa." Mark M said to him.

Don embraces Mark M.

Mike grabs Sarah by the arm to drag her away from everyone else.

"Elliot was the one who kidnapped me and then he tied to a chair in a haunted beach house." Mike told her.

"Elliot wouldn't do that." Sarah said to him.

"He did." Mike then told her.

Sarah shakes her head at him.

"And he came into my room the night before I went missing. He told me to tell you that you should pick him to be your boyfriend." Mike explained.

"Mike, did you hit your head?" Sarah asked him.

"In the trunk of Elliot's car I did." Mike replied showing Sarah the cut above his eye.

"How did you get that?" Sarah asked him.

"Elliot tied me up and put me in his car. When he hit a speed bump too fast I hit my head on the top of his trunk." Mike commented.

"Did Mark M tell you to say that?" Sarah then asked him.

"No, he didn't." Mike whined.

Sarah walks away from Mike. Mark M is outside when Sarah grabs his shoulder.

"Thanks." Sarah said to him.

"For what?" Mark M then asked her.

"Finding Mike." Sarah told him.

"Anytime." Mark M said to her.

Elliot comes over to see Mike. When Mike sees Elliot he runs outside to Sarah and Mark M.

"Mike what's wrong?" Sarah asked him as he hugged her tightly.

"Elliot's here." Mike told her.

Elliot walks outside and walks over to them. Mark M gives him a dirty look.

"Mike, I'm so glad you're okay." Elliot said to him.

Elliot goes near Sarah. Mike doesn't let go of her.

"Mike, you're constricting me like a boa." Sarah told him.

Mike lets go and goes near Mark M. Mike and Mark M go back inside.

"What's wrong with those two?" Elliot asked Sarah.

Sarah shruggs her shoulders.

"I'm glad that Mike is okay." Elliot smiled.

"Thanks Elliot." Sarah smiled back.

"What's wrong?" Elliot asked as Sarah's smile faded fast.

"It's something that Mike told me." Sarah said to him.

Elliot's face turns pale.

"What did that kid tell you?" Elliot asked trying not to seem too nervous.

"He told me that you kidnapped him and tied up to chair in a haunted beach house." Sarah told him.

"That Mike has such an imagination." Elliot laughed nervously.

Elliot walks away from Sarah.

"Where are you going?" Sarah asked him.

"I just remembered I have something to take care of." Elliot told her as he walked back inside.

Elliot walks back to his beach house with a sinister look on his face.

"Mark M and Mike are not going to ruin this for me." Elliot grinned evily.


	20. The Confrontation

Chapter 20: The Confrontation

Elliot puts some stuff in his backpack and leaves his beach house to go across the street. Mark M sees Elliot and Elliot has a look of rage in his eyes. Mark M goes to find Mike before Elliot can. Elliot goes through the back to the beach where Mike is. He grabs Mike and Mike whimpers. Mark M comes running and knocks Elliot to the ground. They start to fight. Then Don comes out to break it up. He gets in between them.

"What the hell is going on?" Don asked them.

"Elliot was trying to kill Mike." Mark M told him.

"I don't need this right now Mark." Don told him.

"It's true Don." Mike then said to him.

He looks at Elliot who was getting off the ground. Elliot picks up his bookbag and runs away.

Don, Mark M and Mike go back into the beach house.

"Grandpa, you have to believe me." Mark M pleaded with Don.

"Mark, why would Elliot want to kill Mike?" Don asked them.

"I didn't tell Sarah to pick him as her boyfriend." Mike replied.

"Did you tell your parents?" Don then asked him.

"No." Mike sighed.

Mike goes into the livingroom where Tom and Kate are.

"Mom, Dad Elliot has been trying to kill me." Mike told them.

"What?" Tom and Kate asked at the same time in shock.

"Elliot has been trying to kill me." Mike replied again.

Kate embraces him.

"I'm going to talk to Jimmy about this." Tom said as he got off the couch.

"I'll go with you." Don said to him.

"And I'll stay here with Mom." Mike said to them.

"You and Mark are coming with us." Tom told him.

Mike goes upstairs to get Mark M. They both come downstairs. Tom, Don, Mark M and Mike then go across the street to Jimmy's beach house. Tom knocks on the door.

"This is an unexpected surprise." Jimmy said as he answered the door.

"Mike here says that your son Elliot is trying to kill him." Tom told him.

"I'll have a talk with Elliot. Come in and make your selves at home." Jimmy said as he invited them in.

They all walk in. Jimmy goes to the stairs and calls down Elliot. Elliot comes downstairs and goes into the livingroom where everyone is.

"Did you try to kill Mike?" Jimmy asked him.

"No." Elliot lied.

"Yes, you did." Mark M snapped at him.

"No, I didn't." Elliot told him.

"Tell them Mike." Mark M said to Mike.

Everyone is looking at Mike and he freezes.

"Well, I uh, um." Mike stammered.

"Come on Mike." Mark M said to him.

Mike doesn't say another word.

"I think Mark told Mike to tell everyone that I tried to kill him so, I would look like a villian to Sarah." Elliot told them.

"Mark, did you tell Mike to tell everyone that Elliot is trying to kill him?" Jimmy asked him.

"No." Mark M told him looking him dead in the eyes.

"You taught this one well Don." Jimmy laughed.

"Taught him what well?" Don then asked him.

"Lying. He's obviously lying." Jimmy then told him.

"Grandpa I'm not lying." Mark M told him.

"I believe Mark." Don told him.

"Of course you believe him. He's your grandson and I believe my son." Jimmy commented.

"Jimmy we're sorry we waisted your time." Tom told him as he and Mike got up and walked out.

Don and Jimmy exchange looks while Mark M and Elliot give each other dirty looks. Mark M and Don leave and go back across the street.


	21. Liar

Chapter 21: Liar

Mark M is pissed at Mike because now the Bakers think that Mark M told Mike to tell everyone that Elliot tried to kill him.

"Why, did you try to get Elliot in trouble?" Sarah asked Mark M outraged.

"He did it himself." Mark M replied.

"I can't believe you would tell Mike to say that." Sarah then told him.

"I didn't." Mark M then told her.

"Then, why would he say something like that?" Sarah then asked him.

"I don't know." Mark M said to her.

Then he thinks for a minute.

"Wait, Mike said that he was going to get me back for locking him out of your house." Mark M then told Sarah.

"You think he's trying to get you back?" Sarah then asked him.

"That has to be it." Mark M then told her.

Sarah rolls her eyes at him and walks out of his room. After Sarah walks out Mike walks in.

"What do you want?" Mark M snapped at him.

"I froze. I wanted to tell them what Elliot did but, I couldn't." Mike said to him.

"Mike, don't lie. I know that you and Elliot planned that whole kidnapping." Mark M told him.

"Mark, you have to believe me." Mike pleaded.

"You got me Mike. You made me look like an idiot in front of everyone." Mark M then snapped at him.

"You think that I wanted Elliot to tie me up to a chair and leave me to die?" Mike then asked him with tears in his eyes.

"Mike, I don't want to see or hear you for the next two days when this vacation is finally over." Mark M told him.

"But," Mike tried to say.

Mark M glares at Mike and Mike leaves his room. Mike goes to his room and locks the door. He lies on his bed and stares at his ceiling.

"Why doesn't anyone believe me?" Mike asked himself.

Mike looks out the window and decides to run away. He climbs out his window and shimmies down the drain pipe. He gets on his bike and rides it to a gazebo that overlooks the ocean. He sits on the bench and just stares out at the ocean.

Sarah storms into Mark M's room.

"Where is he?" Sarah asked him outraged.

"Where is who?" Mark M then replied.

"Mike." Sarah then told him.

"He's in his room." Mark M told her.

"He's not answering." Sarah then told him.

Mark M and Sarah go to Mike's room the door is still locked.

"Mike, open the door." Mark said knocking on his door.

"Mike, it's Sarah please open the door." Sarah said sweetly trying to make Mike open the door.

Sarah tries to open the door but, it's still locked.

"I have an idea." Mark M said as he went into his room.

When he comes back he has his wallet in his hand.

"Good idea. Maybe, if you bribe Mike with money he'll come out of his room." Sarah said to him.

"That's not what I had in mind." Mark M told her.

He takes out his school id and slides it through the crease between the knob and the wall and unlocks it.

"Or that could work." Sarah said to him.

They walk into his room and don't see him. They see an opened window.

"What did you say to him?" Sarah then asked him.

"I told him that I thought that him and Elliot planned his kidnapping." Mark M explained.

"You called him a liar?" Sarah then asked him.

"No. Well, yes." Mark M then sighed.

"He's a sensitive person. You can't call him a liar. He'll get upset and run away." Sarah told Mark M punching him in the arm.

"Would you stop hitting me!" Mark M yelled.

"No." Sarah told him as she slapped him in the back of the head.

"I'll let that one slide." Mark M told her rubbing the back of his head.

Mark M and Sarah go downstairs.

"Grandpa, can I drive your Z?" Mark M asked Don.

"Why?" Don then asked him.

"Please?" Mark M pleaded with him.

"If you get a speeding ticket I'll kill you." Don told him.

Mark M takes the keys to the Z.

"Dad, can I go with Mark?" Sarah asked Tom.

"Sure." Tom said to her.

Sarah goes outside with Mark M and gets into the Z.

Mark M looks at her.

"He's my little brother. Plus, he wouldn't get into a car with you after you called him a liar." Sarah smirked.

Mark M shruggs his shoulder and they go looking for Mike.


	22. Race Against Time

Chapter 22: Race Against Time

Elliot is driving around and Mike sees his car. Mike gets scared and goes underneath the gazebo to hide. Elliot sees Mike's bike and he knows it's Mike. He parks his car and gets out of it. He looks around. Mike is watching him from underneath the gazebo Mike has to sneeze. He squeezes his nose together. When Elliot leaves he sighs in relief and then he sneezes. Elliot hears this and looks around. He then goes underneath the gazebo and sees Mike. He grabs Mike and takes something out of his pocket. A knife and he holds it against Mike's throat. Mike gulps and starts to whimper. They hear someone above them. Elliot puts his hand over Mike's mouth and wraps his arms around Mike so, he can't move.

"Where is Mike?" Sarah asked Mark M.

"Are you sure that's his bike?" Mark M then asked her.

"I'm his sister. I know that's his bike." Sarah told him.

"Well, he isn't here." Mark M then replied.

"He has to be around here somewhere." Sarah said to him.

"He probably saw my Grandpa's Z and hid." Mark M then told her.

"Are you wearing cologne?" Sarah asked him.

"I don't wear that crap." Mark M smirked.

"The cologne smells familiar." Sarah said as she continued to smell the cologne.

Underneath the gazebo Elliot smells his shirt. He knows Sarah smells his cologne. Mike is trying to break free. Elliot keeps on tightening his grip. Mike then starts to hum a song. Sarah hears the song.

"Do you hear that?" Sarah then asked Mark M.

"Hear what?" Mark M then asked her.

"That song." Sarah then told him.

"Isn't that The Beach Boys?" Mark M then asked her hearing the humming now.

"It's 'I Wish They All Could California Girls.' " Sarah told him.

"So?" Mark M then shrugged.

"That's my Dad's favorite song." Sarah explained.

Elliot holds the knife tighter against Mike's throat so if he moves he gets his throat slipped. Mike continues to hum.

"Mike's underneath us." Sarah said to Mark M in excitement.

"How do know it's Mike?" Mark M then asked her.

"I know my brother and that's his humming." Sarah then told him.

Mark M and Sarah go under the gazebo. Elliot holds Mike against his body with the knife still at his throat.


	23. Choices

Chapter 23: Choices

Elliot holds the knife on Mike's throat.

"You have two choices Sarah." Elliot smiled.

"Let go of Mike." Sarah cried.

"Your choices are you can be my girlfriend or Mike dies. It's a simple choice." Elliot smirked evily.

Mark M moves towards Elliot and Mike.

"Go ahead Mark. One more step and I cut his throat." Elliot warned him.

Mark M takes a step back. Elliot looks at Sarah.

"What's your choice?" Elliot then snapped at her.

Sarah looks at Mike who is horrified and whimpering.

Back at Don's beach house Danny and Charlie are sitting on the couch.

"Why don't you want me hanging out with Lorraine?" Danny asked him out of nowhere.

"You're 21 and she's 20." Charlie told him.

"And we can't hangout?" Danny then asked him.

"Danny, you're dating her not hanging out." Charlie then told him.

"We went out once." Danny explained.

"Once is enough." Charlie told him.

"It's not like she's my girlfriend." Danny then said to him.

"She's not your girlfriend?" Charlie then asked puzzled.

"No. We're just friends." Danny explained.

"But, she thinks that you two are more then friends." Charlie then told him.

"I'll go talk to her." Danny told him as he got up.

He goes up to Lorraine's room and knocks on the door.

"Come in." Lorraine told him.

Danny walks in.

"Hey." Lorraine said to him.

"When I told you that me and Chelsea broke up that wasn't completely true." Danny told her.

"Are you two still going out?" Lorraine then asked him calmly.

"We told each other that we would get back together after college." Danny sighed.

"And you two promised each other that you wouldn't see other people?" Lorraine asked getting alittle angry.

"Yeah. And I meant that." Danny then told her.

"You lead me on to believe that we were dating." Lorraine told him.

"I'm sorry if you took that the wrong way but, we only went out once." Danny explained.

"I don't want to hear it!" Lorraine yelled at him.

"Calm down. We never even kissed." Danny said to her.

"We have to kiss to become boyfriend and girlfriend?" Lorraine asked him outraged.

"That how it works." Danny said to her.

Lorraine scoffs at him. Danny leaves her room.

Back to underneath the gazebo.

Sarah looks at Mike who is horrified and whimpering.

"I'll be youe girlfriend just, let Mike go." Sarah cried.

Elliot releases Mike. Mike runs into Sarah's arms.

"I told you I would win Mark." Elliot smirked.

"I hope you two are happy." Mark M said as he went to the Z.

Elliot looks at Sarah and smiles.

"I want you to marry me." Elliot then told her.

Sarah looks up at him with a look of disbelief.

"Marry me." Elliot said to her again.

Mike grasp Sarah tighter.

"I said I would be your girlfriend not your wife." Sarah told him.

"Be my wife or else I kill Mike." Elliot told her as he grabbed Mike.

"No." Sarah said as she pushed Elliot to the ground.

Her and Mike run off. Sarah trips and Mike doesn't see her trip. She gets up and sees Elliot over her. He grabs her arm and drags her to his car and puts her in the backseat. He drives off to a chapel near the beach to get married. Mike sees Elliot's car speed by and he gets a glimpse of Sarah in the backseat. He feels his heart drop into his stomach.


	24. Need For Speed

Me and xfilesguy123 are writing a fan fic and would like if we had some more reviews. The fan fic is called Stalker, if you want to know what it's about you have to read it. Anyway, please review this fan fic and Stalker if you read it.

Chapter 24: Need For Speed

Mike goes back to the gazebo to get his bike. He gets on it and rides back to Don's Beach House. He runs into the house and runs to Mark M's room.

"You have to help me." Mike told him.

"Why?" Mark M asked him.

"Elliot and Sarah are getting married." Mike then told him.

"Get them a juicer for their gift." Mark M told him sarcastically.

"I need you to help me stop the wedding." Mike cried.

"Anytime I try to help Sarah it gets thrown back in my face and she gets pissed at me." Mark M explained.

"I promise that wouldn't happen this time." Mike said to him.

"I'm done with trying to help Sarah." Mark M told him.

"Please." Mike pleaded with him.

Mark M looks at Mike's face.

"I know where there's a chapel." Mark M sighed.

Mike smiles. Mark M gets the keys to the SUV and they go outside.

"Have you ever drove this thing before?" Mike asked Mark M.

"No." Mark M smirked.

Mike does the sign of the cross and buckles his seat belt.

Danny goes outside and sees Lorraine sitting by herself. He sits next to her.

"You okay?" Danny asked her.

"No." Lorraine said to him.

"I'm sorry." Danny said to her.

"Not as sorry as I am." Lorraine snapped at him as she walked away.

Jake and Max were watching the whole thing.

"Now, since that shows over, what do you want to do now?" Max asked Jake.

"I saw your cousin Mark and my brother Mike take the SUV keys and go for a ride." Jake said to him.

"What's your point?" Max then asked him.

"The keys to your Grandpa's Z are still here." Jake smiled.

"Are you thinking, what I'm thinking?" Max then smirked.

"This is going to be sweet." Jake said to him.

"As long as we don't get pulled over." Max then told him.

Mark M left the keys to the Z in his room. Max goes into his room and takes them. Him and Jake sneak out the back.

"Where are you two going?" Jessica asked them.

"Nowhere." Jake replied nervously.

"I'll handle this." Max said to him.

Max kisses Jessica on the cheek.

"We're going for a ride in my Grandpa's Z. Don't tell anyone." Max smiled at her.

"Okay." Jessica smiled back.

Jake stares at Max.

"That's my little sister." Jake said to him.

"And your point is?" Max then asked him.

"I'll think of one later when we get back." Jake said to him.

They start the Z and drive off.


	25. Crashing The Wedding

Chapter 25: Crashing The Wedding

Max is driving the Z and Jake is sitting in the passenger side.

"Can I drive now?" Jake asked him.

"Okay, I'll pull over." Max said to him.

They drive by Mark M and Mike in the SUV. Mike looks out the window and sees them.

"Isn't that your Grandpa's Z?" Mike asked Mark M.

"Yeah." Mark M replied.

"Oh, Max was driving it and Jake was sitting on the passenger side." Mike then told him.

"Crap." Mark M said as he stopped short.

Mike jerks foward.

"Why did you stop short?" Mike asked him.

"We need to stop the wedding then go after Max and Jake." Mark M explained.

"That still doesn't explain my question." Mike then told him.

"I missed the turn for the chapel." Mark M replied.

They get to the chapel and don't see Elliot's car. They go inside and don't see Elliot or Sarah.

"That was weird." Jake said to Max.

"What was?" Max asked him.

"Mark and Mike didn't even see us." Jake replied.

"We didn't want them to see us." Max then explained.

"Why did you kiss Jessica?" Jake then asked him.

"She would of told on us. I had to think of something." Max said to him.

"How would you feel if I kissed your younger sister?" Jake then asked him.

"I don't have one." Max then told him.

"Then, how would you feel if I kissed on of your younger cousins?" Jake then asked him.

"The only cousins I have are Danny, Mark and David. They're all older then me and all guys. So, if you kissed one of them I would think you're gay." Max then told him.

"I'm not gay." Jake then said to him.

"I didn't say you were." Max then told him.

"You totally said I was gay Dude." Jake then told him.

"No, I said if you were to kiss one of my cousins you would be gay." Max then explained.

"Hey, there's Elliot and Sarah." Jake said as he saw them at a different chapel.

"That's great." Max told him sarcastically.

"And their at a chapel." Jake then told him.

Max stops the Z and makes a U turn to that chapel. He parks the Z and they get out of the Z. They follow Sarah and Elliot into the chapel.

"Are there any other chapels around here?" Mike asked Mark M.

"Not that I know of." Mark M replied.

"Isn't that the Z?" Mike then asked looking out the window.

Mark M parks next to the Z.

"And there's Elliot's car." Mike said to Mark M.

"Let's go check this thing out." Mark M said as him and Mike walked in.

Jake and Max follow Elliot and Sarah into a room and sit in the back.


	26. Let's Calm Down

I'm sorry for not updating this in awhile. The holidays were a pain in my ass. This past Saturday USC beats Notre Dame. The one game I need Notre Dame to win and they blew it. Then on Thrusday Detriot lost to Miami. Detriot had the Miami QB for four years and in those four years he never threw a touchdown pass on Thanksgiving and he throws three with Miami. That's bullshit. And then the Saturday before Thanksgiving Michigan loses to Ohio State and I hate OSU. Anyway, here's chapter 26.

Chapter 26: Let's Calm Down

Jake and Max are in the back of the chapel watching Elliot and Sarah's wedding. Mark M and Mike walk in and see them.

"You two are in deep shit." Mark M said to them.

"I'm standing right here." Mike said to Mark M.

"Like you never heard that word before." Mark M then told him.

"I have." Mike replied.

"Then what's your problem?" Mark M then asked him.

"You could of at least apologized for cursing in front of me." Mike then told him.

"Are you kidding me?" Mark M asked him in a loud tone.

Elliot and Sarah turn around and see them.

"Everytime!" Elliot shouted.

"He saw us didn't he?" Mark M asked Mike with his back towards Elliot and Sarah.

"He saw you. I'm going to stay low so, he doesn't see me." Mike said as he slouthed down.

"You never quit do you?" Elliot asked Mark M.

"It's a burden that I live with." Mark M replied.

"I guess the only way I can get rid of you is to kill you." Elliot said as he took out a gun from his pants pocket.

"If you want me gone just tell me and I'll leave." Mark M said to him.

"I tried to give you a hint but, you didn't get it." Elliot said as he came towards Mark M.

"Calm down." Mark M said to him trying to calm him down.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Elliot smirked as he pointed the gun at Mark M's head.

Sarah picks up a vase and smashes it against Elliot's head. Elliot falls to the ground.

"You know how much I'm turned on by that right on." Mark M smiled at her.

"Shut up." Sarah told him.

"Can we get out of here before Elliot wakes up and shoots us?" Mike asked them.

"I agree with Mike." Max said.

"Same here." Jake then said.

Sarah drives the SUV with Mike and Jake in it. Mark M drives the Z with Max in it.

"Are you going to tell Grandpa on me?" Max asked Mark M.

"No." Mark M told him.

"What's the catch?" Max asked him.

"No catch." Mark replied.

"You were always my favorite cousin." Max smiled.

"Stop sucking up." Mark M told him.

"Sorry." Max said to him.

Elliot gets up and grabs the back of his head.

"Fucking bitch." Elliot groaned.

Elliot walks out of the chapel and gets into his car.

Sarah arrives at Don's beach house. Mark M arrives a few minutes later.

"Thanks for saving me." Sarah smiled at Mark M.

"That's the last time." Mark M told her.

Mark M goes into the beach house and slams the door.

"What's his problem?" Sarah asked Max.

"Beats me." Max shrugged.

Mark M goes into his room, locks the door and lies on his bed.

"Why do I still love her?" Mark M asked himself.

I want to know what you guys the readers want to happen in the next chapter.


	27. A Big Mess of Love

Chapter 27: A Big Mess of Love

Mark M hears a knock on his door. Mark M gets up and unlocks it.

"Can we talk?" Sarah asked as she came in.

"About what?" Mark M then asked her.

"Your attitude." Sarah told him.

"What attitude?" Mark M then asked with an attitude.

"That one." Sarah said to him.

"You should be thankful I saved you." Mark M snapped.

"What do you want me to do?" Sarah then asked him.

"I'll tell you what you could do. The next time you're in trouble don't have Mike come get me to save you." Mark M replied.

"I didn't tell Mike to go get you. He did that on his own." Sarah told him.

"Why?" Mark M then asked her.

"You have to ask him that." Sarah said to him.

Mark M sighs, walks out of the room and goes to Mike's room. He opens the door and walks in.

"Why did you get me to save Sarah?" Mark M asked him.

"I know you still love Sarah and she still loves you." Mike answered.

"I don't love her." Mark M said to him.

"Then why did you rush to save her without hesitation?" Mike then asked him.

"I don't know." Mark M replied.

"It's because you still love her." Mike told him.

"Mike, get this through your head. I don't love her anymore." Mark M told him.

"Okay." Mike said to him.

"Good." Mark M then said as he left.

"He still loves her." Mike smiled as Mark M closed the door.

Mark M goes back to his room and puts on his radio and listens to it.

Danny is still trying to get Lorraine to listen to him.

"Talk to me, please." Danny pleaded with her.

Lorraine scoffs at him and walks away. Danny goes after her.

"Leave me alone!" Lorraine yelled at him.

"Tell me what's wrong." Danny said to her.

"You." Lorraine snapped at him.

"I didn't do anything." Danny told her.

"You lead me to believe to you loved me." Lorraine told him.

"I only like you as a friend. Nothing more." Danny said to her.

Lorraine gives him a dirty look and walks away.

Max is sitting in his room when Kim walks in.

"Max?" Kim asked.

"Yeah." Max replied looking up.

"Do you like Jessica?" Kim asked him.

"I have a girlfriend." Max said to her.

"Then why did you kiss her?" Kim then asked him.

"It was on the cheek." Max explained.

"So, it was a friendly kiss?" Kim then asked him.

"That's all it was." Max then explained.

"Are you sure?" Kim asked him.

"I'm positive." Max asnwered.

"I hope you told her that." Kim said to him.

"I'll get on that right now." Max said as he went looking for Jessica.

He finds Jessica near the pool sitting on a lounge chair with a book.

"Jessica, when I kissed you it was just a friendly kiss." Max told her.

"I know." Jessica said to him from behind her book.

"That's good." Max said to her.

"Max, if you didn't have a girlfriend would you go out with me?" Jessica asked him putting down her book.

"You're Jake's younger sister. Jake's my best friend, I couldn't go out with you." Max smiled.

"What if he was okay with it?" Jessica then asked him.

"I guess that would be cool." Max said to her.

Jessica smiles at him and Max smiles back at her.


	28. Light's Out

Chapter 28: Lights Out

Everyone else is out. Max, Jake, Mike, Sarah and Mark M decide to stay at the beach house.

"I'm bored." Mike whined.

"Mike, go whine to some else." Mark M told him.

"I like bothering you." MIke replied with a smile.

"I'm not in the mood." Mark M told him.

All the lights in the house go out.

"What did you touch?" Mark M asked Mike.

"I didn't touch anything." Mike replied.

"I can't see a thing." Mark M said as the house was pitch black.

"Ow!" Mike cried.

"What happened?" Mark M asked him.

"You stepped on my foot." Mike then cried.

"I didn't mean too." Mark M apologized.

"I know." Mike sniffled.

"It can't be that bad." Mark M said to him.

"I know I have a flashlight in here, somewhere." Mark M said.

Mark M trips and falls.

"Found it." Mark M said as he got up.

"You okay?" Mike asked him.

"I'm fine." Mark M replied.

Mark M turns on the flashlight and points it at the foot Mike is holding.

"You're fine." Mark M told him.

"But, it hurts." Mike then whined.

"Stop being a baby." Mark M laughed.

"I'm not a baby." Mike snapped at him.

"Okay, calm down. I was kidding." MArk M explained.

"No, you weren't." Mike told him.

"Let's find the others." Mark M said to him.

Mark M and Mike go to find Sarah, Jake and Max.

Max and Jake are in Jake's room.

"This is actually kind of cool." Max said to Jake.

"A black out?" Jake asked him.

"It isn't a black out. The Murtaugh's lights are still on." Max exclaimed.

"Then someone cut off the power?" Jake then asked him.

"You think?" Max asked him sarcastically.

They hear a noise at the door.

"It's probably Mark or Mike." Max said to Jake.

"Probably." Jake smiled weakly.

Max opens the door and a flashlight shines in his eyes. He's blinded by the light. He places his hand over his eye. He's hit in the head with the end of the flashlight. Max falls to the floor. The door is closed and locked.

"Max? You okay?" Jake asked.

"He's fine." Elliot told Jake as he hit Jake in the head with the flashlight.

He ties up and gags Jake and Max. He stashes them in the closet. Elliot then unlocks the door and heads down the hall into Mike's room.

Mark M and Mike check Max's room and don't see anyone. Then they check Sarah's room.

"What are you two doing?" Sarah asked them covering here eyes from the light of the flashlight.

"We need to be in the same room. All of us." Mark M told her.

"Where's Jake and Max?" Sarah asked them.

"Jake's room." Mike said to them.

"Why didn't you tell me that before I checked Max's room?" Mark M asked him.

"You didn't ask." Mike replied.

"I should hit over the head with this flashlight. Maybe it would knock some sense into you." Mark M told him.

"If you hit him with that flashlight I'll pound you." Sarah warned Mark M.

"I'll go find Jake and Max you two stay here." Mark M told them.

Mark M closes the door behind him. He walks down the hall and walks into Jake's room.

"I'm going to kill those two when I find them." Mark M said to himself.

Someone puts their hand on his shoulder.

"Jake, Max?" Mark M asked.

Before he could turn around Elliot clobbers him over the head with his flashlight and leaves him there. elliot goes into Sarah's room.

"Mark?" Mike asked.

"Guess again." Elliot said to them.

He ties up Mike and Sarah. He puts tape over their mouth's and brings them outside to his car. He forces Mike into the trunk and tosses Sarah in the back seat. Elliot drives off to a cliff.


	29. Mike Fights For His Life

Sorry, I haven't updated this fan fic in a while I had trouble thinking what Elliot might do to Sarah and Mike.

Chapter 29: Mike Fights For His Life

Elliot arrives at the cliff. He takes Sarah out of the backseat and Mike out of the trunk. Mike squints as the light from Elliot's flashlight hits him. Mike cries weakly.

"Don't cry. It will all be over soon." Elliot grinned with evil.

Elliot takes Mike out of the trunk and drags him near the edge of the cliff.

"I'm not going to throw off this cliff." Elliot told him.

Mike lets out a sigh of relief. Then Elliot drags him to a cavern and places him in a hole. Elliot unties Mike and ties him to a rock. Mike's back is against the rock and he can't move. Elliot takes the tape off of Mike's mouth.

"Have fun." Elliot laughed as he left Mike in that hole.

Mike hears something. What he hears is water filling that hole and fast. Before he knows it the water is past his waist. He starts to panic and tries to get free but, can't.

"HELP!!!!!" Mike screams when the water gets up to his chest.

Sarah hears Mike's cries for help. And is horrified she can't do anything to save him.

"I want you to marry me." Elliot told Sarah.

Sarah shakes her head. Elliot takes the tape off of her mouth.

"Marry me and I'll save Mike." Elliot told her.

"Fine but, save Mike first." Sarah told him with tears in her eyes.

"Here's how I see it. Marry me, then I'll save Mike. I don't trust you." Elliot smirked.

"Save Mike, please." Sarah cried.

"First you become Mrs. Elliot Murtaugh then I'll save him." Elliot told her.

Sarah is about to say something when Elliot kisses her on the lips. As he's kissing her he puts his hand down her shirt and feels her up. Sarah starts to whimper after Elliot stops kissing her. Elliot gets close to her face and Sarah spits in his face. Elliot wipes the spit off his face and backhands her in the face. Sarah screams in pain. Mike hears this and can't say anything because the water is up to his chin. Mike takes a deep breathe but, as he's doing that the water rushes into his mouth and into his lungs. The water is now over Mike's head. Mike passes out because he can't breathe.

"You just make a big mistake. Now you and your brother Mike will die." Elliot scowled.

Back at Don's Beach House Mark M wakes up. He hears muffled cries from the closet. He opens it and sees Jake and Max. He unties both of them. Jake and Max unblindfold themselves and take the tape off of their mouths.

"It was Elliot." Max told Mark M.

"I know." Mark M replied.

"Are Sarah and Mike all right?" Jake asked concerned.

"I don't know." Mark M replied with concern in his voice.

They check Sarah's room where Mark M left Sarah and Mike.

"Where did Elliot take them?" Jake cried.

"I'll find them." Mark M told Jake.

"I'm going with you." Jake told him.

"You two stay here." Mark M said to them.

"But," Jake started to say.

"Stay here." Mark M told him.

Mark M has to take the Z since the other cars were gone. When he passes the cliff he sees Elliot's car. Mark M heads up that cliff.

"Why must you ruin everything!" Elliot snapped as he saw Mark M.

"Calm down Elliot. Let Sarah and Mike go. No one will hear about you being psychotic." Mark M told him.

"I'm not psychotic!!" Elliot then yelled.

"Let's get down from this cliff." Mark said.

Sarah nods her head in agreement with Mark M.

"No one is going anywhere." Elliot told them.

Elliot picks up Sarah and heads towards the edge of the cliff.

"Don't do it." Mark told him.

"What are you going do about it?" Elliot asked.

"I'll beat the living shit out of you." Mark M warned him.

Elliot takes another step towards the edge.


	30. Leaving Miami Beach

Chapter 30: Leaving Miami Beach

Mark M sees the fear in Sarah's eyes.

"Elliot, let her and Mike go. This is between me and you." Mark M told him.

"Shut up Mark. This is all your fault." Sarah told him.

"What?" Mark M asked confused.

"You heard me." Sarah snapped at him.

Elliot has a big smile on his face.

"Whatever. You and Mike find a way to save yourselves I'm out of here." Mark M told her.

"I want you to see this before you leave." Sarah said to him.

"See what?" Mark M then asked.

"Me kissing Elliot." Sarah smirked.

"Really?" Elliot then asked.

"Yeah. Close your eyes." Sarah smiled at him.

Elliot closes his eyes and moves closer to Sarah. Sarah knees him in the groin and kicks him in the face. She knocks Elliot out with that kick to the face.

"Untie me please?" Sarah asked Mark.

"I'm not going near you after that display." Mark M commented.

"Please. I promise I won't hit you." Sarah said to him.

Mark M unties Sarah's hands. She hugs him.

"Thanks for saving my life yet again." Sarah said to him.

"Anytime." Mark M smiled.

"Mike is in the cavern." Sarah explained.

"Mike who?" Mark M then asked.

"My younger brother Mike." Sarah then told him.

"Sorry, I lost my concentration for a moment." Mark M apologized.

Sarah brings Mark M to the cavern where Mike is. They see Mike under the water tied to a rock.

"I'll get him." Mark M told her.

Mark M dives into the water, unties Mike and brings him to the surface. Mark M drags Mike out of the water.

"He's not breathing." Mark M told Sarah.

Mark M tries CPR on Mike. Mike coughs up some water from his lungs. Mark M turns Mike on his side and Mike throws up some more water. Mike groans and looks up at Mark M. Mike then passes out. Mark M lifts up Mike and brings him to the top of the cliff.

Back at Don's Beach House.

"What happened to you guys?" Don asked Max and Jake.

"Elliot attacked us and tied us up." Max explained.

"And then he kidnapped Sarah and Mike." Jake then explained.

Tom calls the cops. The cops arrive at the beach house.

Mark M, Sarah and Mike arrive at the beach house. They tell the cops where Elliot is. The cops get there when Elliot wakes up after Sarah knocked him out. They arrest him and send him to jail for kidnapping, three counts of attempted murder and attempted rape. He's sentenced to twenty five to life. Twenty for good behavior.

Mike is brought to the hospital to have the water removed from his lungs. Mike stays in the hospital for a night. That night Mark M and Sarah are sitting outside.

"I can't believe Elliot could act that way." Sarah told him.

"I knew it was going to happen sooner or later." Mark M commented.

"No, you didn't." Sarah told him.

"Yeah, I did." Mark M smirked.

"You never liked Elliot. So, of course you would think he's a jerk." Sarah explained.

"I always knew he was a jerk." Mark M then explained.

"Shut up." Sarah told him.

"I always knew I was right about him." Mark M smiled.

"I'm never going to hear the end of this am I?" Sarah sighed.

"No way." Mark M replied.

They kiss.

"Does this mean I'm your boyfriend again?" Mark M then asked.

"Maybe." Sarah smirked.

"I'll take that as a yes." Mark M then told her.

They kiss again.

Danny and Lorraine are sitting by themselves on the front porch.

"I'm leaving for Ann Arbor in a few hours." Danny explained.

"And my plane for New York leaves tomorrow afternoon." Lorraine told him.

"I guess this is it." Danny then said.

"I guess so." Lorraine then said.

"I have to go pack." Danny told her.

"Okay." Lorraine replied.

Danny goes inside to pack for his flight. Lorraine sits by herself and stares into space.

Jake and Max are hanging out in Jake's room.

"It's okay if you go out with Nicole." Jake told him.

"Dude, I don't need your approval but, thanks." Max replied.

"I'll beat you up." Jake said.

"Try me." Max then replied.

Jake throws a pillow at Max. They start to wrestle. Jake has Max in a head lock. Max gets out and bends Jake's arm behind Jake's back.

"I give." Jake told him.

Max lets Jake go.

"My Grandpa was a pro wrestler and I have two older cousins that like to rough house." Max explained.

"And I live with 11 brothers and sisters. We fight all the time." Jake then explained.

"That doesn't mean anything." Max told him.

"You've seen my brother Charlie." Jake explained.

"And you've seen my cousins Danny and Mark. Danny is huge and ripped and Mark is just plain mean." Max then explained.

"Mark isn't as mean as Sarah." Jake then told him.

"I guess you're right about Sarah." Max then said.

"What about Charlie?" Jake then asked.

"Charlie is a nice guy all the time. Danny is nice at times and mean the rest of the time." Max then replied.

"Whatever." Jake sighed.

"Dude, you have to check this out." Max said as he looked out his window.

Jake comes to the window and spy on Mark M and Sarah still kissing.

"Did they take a breath yet?" Jake asked Max.

"I don't know." Max replied.

"How long have they been kissing for?" Jake then asked.

"Ten minutes now." Max then replied.

"Is that a new record?" Jake then asked.

"I have no clue." Max shrugged.

"What was the longest you and Nicole kissed?" Jake then asked.

"A minute." Max then told him.

"Really? Me and her kissed for like two minutes straight." Jake smiled.

"Bullshit." Max laughed.

"We did." Jake then smiled.

"Whatever." Max sighed.

Back outside.

Mark M and Sarah finally stop kissing.

"That was great." Mark M smiled.

"That was weird." Sarah said.

"How was that weird?" Mark M asked.

"Elliot's a much better kisser then you." Sarah smirked.

Mark M shakes his head and laughs. Sarah laughs also. Mark M puts his arm around Sarah. She smiles and puts her head on his shoulder.

The End.


End file.
